


Et là derrière...

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Leaving childhood, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa avait peur des abeilles, voulait devenir astrophysicien et aimait jouer aux enquêtes de détective. Oikawa avait dit adieu, avait grandi et s'en était allé. Oikawa avait changé. Et là derrière, Iwaizumi l'observait, les mains nouées, offrant au ciel ses supplications inaudibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et là derrière...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is really long, but I hope you'll like it. Why am I talking in English, you ask ? J'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée. If you have questions or understanding problem, feel free to ask me here or via my tumblr (crimson-realm).  
> Bonne lecture !

Il neigeait ce jour-là.

C'était le cas depuis une semaine, pour tout dire. Il n'y avait déjà plus grand monde pour s'en extasier, exception faite des enfants qui jouaient dehors et s'amusaient des flocons qui leur fondaient sur la langue.

Iwaizumi ne détestait pas la neige. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait non plus.

Il appréciait les transformations qu'elle apportait au décor, la valse lente des flocons qui s'envolaient pour se poser sur son écharpe et, par-dessus tout, le calme qui régnait alors, comme si chacun avait décidé de respecter le silence du ciel en s'enfermant dans le sien.

Il n'était pas certain, en revanche, d'aimer le sentiment de nostalgie douloureuse qu'elle lui inspirait.

Oh, ce n'était rien de bien méchant ; juste un petit pincement au fond de la poitrine, un voile tiède qui ondulait quelque part à l'intérieur, qui glissait entre ses doigts comme de l'eau, qui se plaquait contre son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie tout le reste, qui s'enroulait autour de ses poignets et de son cou dans un long processus d'étouffement imperceptible.

Juste une voix dans son oreille et une silhouette floue qui marchait devant lui, marquant la neige de l'empreinte de ses bottes vertes tandis que résonnait un éclat de rire dans le vent. Des dessins tracés au sol, quelqu'un qui disparaissait derrière un mur en l'appelant.

Et dans chaque flocon se cachait un minuscule morceau de miroir, mille yeux bruns qui l'observaient avec une lueur indistincte au fond du regard.

Il neigeait pratiquement tous les hivers. Il neigerait encore souvent.

Iwaizumi inspira l'air glacial avant de continuer sa route. Ne pas bouger lui avait donné froid. Il remonta son écharpe sur son nez.

_xxxxx_

Oikawa Tooru, à l'âge de huit ans, avait peur des abeilles et des mille-pattes, vouait un culte incompréhensible aux créatures extraterrestres et passait ses nuits à chasser les ovnis dans l'espoir d'être le premier être humain à devenir ami avec l'un d'entre eux, à supposer qu'ils ne soient pas hostiles, bien entendu. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir ; ils étaient déjà venus lui parler dans son sommeil et lui avaient offert un gigantesque gâteau au chocolat pour le remercier de sa fidélité.

Oikawa n'aimait pas marcher dans la boue, mais ne se plaignait pas lorsque Iwaizumi l'y poussait après cinq longues minutes d'insupportables ronchonnements. Il avait le rire facile, gagnait souvent à la course, sauf contre Iwaizumi, connaissait par cœur toutes les répliques de La Planète au trésor et prévoyait de devenir astrophysicien – il avait lu ce mot dans un livre emprunté à son père, et il semblait parfait pour lui.

Et puis, Oikawa avait pris la décision de jouer au volley-ball. Ou était-ce Iwaizumi ? Ils n'avaient jamais été d'accord là-dessus. Toujours était-il qu'ils s'étaient mis à jouer pendant leur temps libre, puis dans une équipe jeunesse, pour finir par s'inscrire au club de leur école avec un enthousiasme toujours croissant.

Iwaizumi connaissait tout d'Oikawa. Il l'avait vu grandir comme il s'était vu grandir lui-même. Il l'avait compris mieux que quiconque, l'avait aimé comme un frère. Les amitiés se tissent vite, quand on est enfant ; les promesses se renouvellent chaque jour et chaque trahison est plus cruelle qu'un assassinat en règle. Iwaizumi, bien entendu, n'avait jamais brisé de promesse. D'autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Oikawa non plus.

Ils avaient grandi, avaient perdu la rondeur de l'enfance, le regard limpide et plein d'espoir d'une innocence qu'ils ignoraient en danger. Auraient-ils eu le choix qu'ils ne l'auraient pas conservée ; rien n'était plus important pour un enfant que de devenir adulte. Les regrets ne les atteignaient pas. Ils regardaient en avant et avançaient sans peur ; à moins, bien sûr, qu'il se soit trouvé des abeilles sur leur route.

Quand on demandait à Iwaizumi ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, il répondait tantôt jardinier, parce qu'il aimait bien compter les coccinelles qui déambulaient dans les buissons, tantôt explorateur – c'était son premier choix, à vrai dire, même si les adultes ne cessaient de répéter que ça n'existait pas –, tantôt mathématicien (il allait sans dire qu'il était le meilleur de sa classe), tantôt « meilleur ami d'Oikawa Tooru », à quoi on ne répondait que par des rires francs dont il avait du mal à saisir le sens.

Il n'y avait aucun mal à vouloir rester avec son meilleur ami pour le reste de son existence, n'est-ce pas ? Ils pourraient jouer comme ils le voulaient pendant des jours et des jours, courir après les oiseaux et chasser les insectes, déterrer des cailloux en espérant trouver des os de dinosaures et entreposer leurs plus précieuses découvertes dans la « boîte secrète des aventuriers » cachée sous le lit d'Iwaizumi – impossible de laisser cette dernière dans la chambre d'Oikawa sans risquer de se faire découvrir par sa sœur aînée, ce qui était absolument hors de question : ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'elle travaillait secrètement pour le gouvernement, comme elle le leur avait mainte fois prouvé en divulguant nombre d'informations sur lesquelles elle n'aurait pu mettre la main sans caméras cachées et puces électroniques d'agent secret.

Les adultes, eux, semblaient y voir une forme d'humour qui lui échappait toujours. C'était encore pire lorsqu'il précisait qu'il ne plaisantait pas ; au bout d'un moment, il se cantonna à « explorateur », ce qui lui valait quelques fois des sifflements impressionnés de la part de ses camarades de classe.

Il s'en était ouvert à Oikawa, un jour de mai. Il le savait parce que les cerisiers avaient déjà perdu la plupart de leurs fleurs, ce qu'il ne manquait pas d'apprécier.

— Je sais pourquoi ils rient, avait dit Oikawa en lançant une balle de volley un peu dégonflée en l'air.

Il la lança à Iwaizumi qui l'attrapa sans problème et lui rétorqua :

— Et pourquoi ?

L'idée qu'Oikawa comprenne mieux les adultes que lui ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui renvoya la balle le plus fort possible. Oikawa dut courir pour la rattraper.

— Parce que c'est évident, voilà pourquoi.

Il voulut faire rebondir la balle au sol, sans succès. Le sourire moqueur d'Iwaizumi ne le découragea guère. Il l'envoya devant lui.

— Ça n'explique rien du tout, protesta Iwaizumi.

— Mais si. Regarde – aïe !

La balle était si rapide qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps de se protéger le visage du bras. Un peu contrarié, il gonfla les joues.

— Arrête de faire ça quand je parle ! se plaignit-il. Puisque c'est comme ça, je la garde.

— Hé !

— C'est toi qui l'as voulu.

Comme Iwaizumi croisait les bras, prêt à bouder, Oikawa poussa un soupir le plus profond possible.

— Bon, très bien, céda-t-il, mais lance-la gentiment, alors !

Iwaizumi réceptionna la balle en douceur.

— Donc ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il la renvoyait – gentiment – à l'expéditeur.

— Donc, c'est évident qu'on sera meilleurs amis. C'est comme s’ils te demandaient ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras plus grand et que tu répondais « je veux être plus grand ». C'est stupide.

— _Tu_ es stupide.

— Non, _tu_ es stupide. Le plus stupide de tous les gens stupides de l'univers.

— Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas peur de me casser les bras en attrapant des balles toutes dégonflées.

— Eh bien, moi, je...

Il voulut renvoyer la balle, mais elle lui échappa des mains et retomba mollement à terre. Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil, puis il éclata de rire. Oikawa ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ils riaient.

— On joue à autre chose ? proposa Iwaizumi.

Oikawa opina du chef.

— J'en avais marre, de toute façon.

Ils avaient quitté le jardin pour se rafraîchir à l'intérieur puis avaient décidé, sous l'insistance d'Oikawa, de jouer à l'invasion extraterrestre dans le grenier récemment aménagé en salle de jeu qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de sa chambre. Ils l'avaient décoré avec l'aide de sa sœur et de son père ; des dizaines d'étoiles phosphorescentes et d'autocollants en tout genre s'étalaient sur les murs et le plafond, ce qui rendait le lieu idéal pour une attaque extraterrestre imprévue.

Iwaizumi avait vite oublié le futur et le rire des adultes.

Oikawa avait raison. Il était son meilleur ami et il le resterait même quand ils seraient explorateur et astrophysicien ; de là à dire toujours, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

_xxxxx_

— Où est-il ?

La question l'irrita. Iwaizumi sourcilla.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas sa mère.

Le sourire dangereux qu'échangèrent Hanamaki et Matsukawa n'augurait rien de bon.

— Il doit encore faire semblant que sa copine le retient dans un coin, se moqua Hanamaki. Il va revenir avec les cheveux en pétard pour faire genre, mais on sait tous qu'il est juste enfermé dans les toilettes pour se prendre en photo.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il en avait fait une guirlande dans sa chambre, enchérit Matsukawa. C'est vrai ?

Iwaizumi jeta un coup d’œil vers l'entrée du gymnase. Oikawa ne venait pas. Il aurait dû être là depuis dix bonnes minutes. Malgré ses habitudes parfois volages, il était rare qu'il arrive en retard à l'entraînement : il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à faire passer le volley-ball avant tout le reste, études et romances comprises. Iwaizumi revint à ses coéquipiers.

— J'en ai bien peur, répondit-il. Il en a accroché une à son plafond, aussi, pour « avoir un aperçu de la perfection avant de s'endormir ». J'ai pas osé le contrarier.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

— Ho, les première année ! Si vous avez le temps de glander, vous avez le temps de vous échauffer. Quatre tours de terrain seraient un bon début, on se bouge !

Tous trois s'exécutèrent sans attendre, bientôt rejoints par les autres membres du club qui n'avaient aucune envie de subir les foudres du coach de l'équipe d'Aobajôsai.

Oikawa, quand il se présenta avec presque vingt minutes de retard, n'y réagit qu'avec un sourire gêné. À peine avait-il eu le temps de s'excuser que le coach l'envoyait déjà s'échauffer seul dans un coin tandis que le reste de l'équipe disputait un match à l'autre bout de la salle. Il adressa un signe discret à Iwaizumi dès que le coach eut le dos tourné. Celui-ci n'y répondit pas.

L'imbécile avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse s'il ne voulait pas mourir dans l'heure.

Iwaizumi se dirigeait vers les vestiaires quand il fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna même pas ; il attendit que son meilleur ami arrive à sa hauteur pour lui lancer un regard profondément irrité.

— Laisse-moi deviner, asséna-t-il avant de lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, t'avais la chiasse, le concierge t'a enfermé dans les chiottes et t'as dû briser la fenêtre pour t'en sortir et arriver à temps à l'entraînement ?

Oikawa eut un rire nerveux. Son ami s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. D'habitude, il aurait répondu par une quelconque répartie un peu pitoyable, histoire de se défendre en le provoquant au passage, un rituel qu'il maîtrisait depuis quelques années maintenant. Il ne cherchait pas à riposter, cette fois ; pour un peu, Iwaizumi aurait dit qu'il paraissait légèrement abattu. Il lui fit face, les mains sur les hanches.

— Quoi, alors ?

Oikawa passa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il souriait.

— Pas grand-chose. J'ai été, hum...

Il se tut à l'approche de trois garçons de troisième année qui les dépassèrent en discutant. L'un d'eux lui adressa un regard si méprisant qu'Iwaizumi eut du mal à retenir une remarque acerbe ; il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas retenue si Oikawa n'avait pas lentement secoué la tête, l'air de dire : « ce n'est rien ». Il était de notoriété publique que le capitaine détestait Oikawa depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe à peine trois mois plus tôt, mais ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas réagir à ses remarques acides et ses regards dédaigneux autrement que par un sourire poli. C'était un garçon intelligent – il suffisait de veiller à ne pas lui tendre la perche et tout se passerait bien.

Une fois que les aînés furent hors de vue, Iwaizumi grogna entre ses dents.

— Laisse tomber, Iwa-chan. Certains ne peuvent pas supporter de voir un autre leur voler la vedette. C'est le talent, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

C'était la meilleure, celle-là.

— Tu peux parler, toi. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec...

— Hep ! Interdiction de parler du petit vers de terre ici. Ma soirée est suffisamment gâchée comme ça.

— Tu comptes me dire pourquoi un jour ou je peux aller me changer ? Pas que j'en aie marre, mais...

— T'es pas obligé d'écouter, si ça ne t'intéresse pas.

Voyant l'air sincèrement offensé de son meilleur ami, Iwaizumi lui asséna une dure tape sur l'épaule. « Je rigolais », voilà ce que ce geste signifiait. Oikawa le savait très bien. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Une façon comme une autre de ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

— Ma copine m'a lâché, articula-t-il derrière ses doigts.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil.

— Comment ça, elle t'a lâché ?

— Elle a rompu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ?

— Ah.

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire. La fille en question, une brunette de deuxième année qui lui avait tourné autour dès la rentrée, ne lui avait jamais plu. Elle était peut-être mignonne et, d'après ce qu'on disait, d'une intelligence honorable, mais elle le regardait toujours avec un air si condescendant qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour la détester cordialement. Il n'en avait rien dit à Oikawa, bien entendu. Son honnêteté avait des limites.

— Tu viens de penser quelque chose d'insultant, devina Oikawa.

— C'est mon air habituel.

— Tu parles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui dise ? « Bon débarras » ? Mieux valait éviter s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse la gueule pour le reste de la semaine. Il en avait l'habitude, bien sûr, mais ça ne restait jamais très agréable, surtout pour les entraînements, et Dieu savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour le moment.

— Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? demanda-t-il pour remplir le silence qui se faisait un peu trop incommodant à son goût.

Oikawa mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Elle a dit que je ne pensais qu'à moi. Qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il m'arrivait d'oublier qu'elle existait.

— Et qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

— Que c'était vrai.

Il eut un sourire triste.

— J'aurais peut-être dû faire plus attention à elle. Je l'aimais bien, tu sais.

Oh, je sais, se retint-il de dire. À la place, il lui pressa doucement l'épaule – l'unique geste de réconfort qu'il se sentait capable de lui offrir.

— Elle ne te méritait pas, dit-il tout de même. Les filles trop exigeantes n'ont qu'à s'en vouloir à elles-mêmes. Elle savait dans quoi elle se lançait, non ? C'est pas...

— Je sais. Non, j'en sais rien. C'est peut-être moi qui ne la méritais pas. J'aurais pas dû accepter. Je savais très bien ce qui arriverait.

Depuis quand s'apitoyait-il sur lui-même comme ça ? Pour une simple rupture, encore bien. Iwaizumi pensait exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Cette fille ne l'avait pas mérité une seule seconde, il l'avait su tout de suite, et elle ne méritait sûrement pas qu'il éprouve la plus petite once de compassion à son égard.

— Ne sois pas idiot.

— Mmh.

Son expression était si peinée qu'elle lui aurait presque fait mal au cœur. Iwaizumi soupira.

— C'est pour ça que t'es arrivé en retard ? Parce qu'elle t'a tenu un discours culpabilisant au détour d'un couloir en espérant que tu regrettes sa présence dans ta vie ?

Silence. Oikawa regardait ailleurs.

— Écoute, s'impatienta Iwaizumi, elle...

— Elle n'est pas venue me voir, l'interrompit Oikawa à voix basse.

Iwaizumi plissa les yeux.

— Comment ça ?

— Elle m'a envoyé un mail. Ce matin.

Comprenant ce que ça impliquait, Iwaizumi ne répondit pas. Il posa la main sur la tête du passeur.

— Désolé, dit-il.

— Bah. Ça arrive, non ? Je m'en remettrai. Je crois.

— J'en suis sûr. (Il regarda derrière lui : la salle était vide.) On ferait mieux de se bouger si on ne veut pas récolter une remarque du capitaine. Il t'a à l’œil, depuis tout à l'heure.

— Tu rentres directement chez toi ?

— 'Sais pas. Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc ?

Oikawa lui adressa son plus grand sourire. Le plus malhonnête, aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

— J'ai envie d'une glace, dit le passeur.

— J'en ai plein chez moi. Et puis, j'ai fini Bioshock 2, si tu veux essayer.

— Il est bien ?

— Pas trop mal. Tu verras bien. Mais t'attends pas à ce que je t'aide, hein.

— J'en aurai pas besoin. Je suis sûr que je suis meilleur que toi.

— Tu veux parier ?

Oikawa lui tendit la main.

— Toujours. Cinquante pompes pour le perdant. Et n'essaie même pas de te défiler, Iwa-chan !

— Cause toujours.

Il lui serra brièvement la main. Elle était un peu moite. Il avait gardé le poing serré tout au long de la conversation.

Imbécile, pensa-t-il en le voyant se diriger vers les vestiaires. Ne laisse pas ton cœur se briser pour les mauvaises personnes. Elle ne t'aimait même pas.

Il le suivit en retenant un nouveau soupir. Oikawa s'en remettrait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais après ça ? Qu'arriverait-il avec la prochaine fille, la prochaine rupture, les prochains reproches ? Qui irait ramasser les morceaux ?

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Il entra dans le vestiaire.

_xxxxx_

Il était allongé dans l'herbe. Le soleil brillait sans brûler pour autant. Ça avait des airs de début d'automne, sans l'or et le cuivre habituel des arbres et sans la pluie.

Il arrachait des brins d'une main distraite. L'autre était déjà occupée ; elle se resserrait de temps en temps sur sa prise pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Il ne voulait pas regarder par lui-même. Il connaissait ce genre de situation. Il l'avait déjà vécue.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde.

— Hajime.

Chaque fois son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine, chaque fois son estomac se tordait douloureusement, se contractait et se détendait sans jamais le laisser tranquille.

Il s'entendait penser dans le lointain, beaucoup trop éloigné de lui-même, mais il était incapable de s'approprier ces mots comme étant les siens. La plupart n'étaient rien de plus que des avertissements. _Ne regarde pas. Ne l'écoute pas. Tout ça est faux. Tu le connais. Ce n'est pas réel. Ne te laisse pas faire. Ne bouge pas._

Mais il bougeait. Il répondait. Sa main s'ouvrait doucement, la main de son meilleur ami venait la recouvrir, la caressait du bout des doigts. Chaque mouvement le mettait au supplice. Il voulait qu'il arrête – non, c'est ce que voulait la voix qu'il n'entendait déjà plus.

— Hajime-chan.

_Il ne t'a jamais, jamais appelé comme ça. Ne l'écoute pas. Ne regarde pas. Ne lui parle pas._

Ses doigts sur sa paume étaient si légers, si doux qu'il en aurait pleuré. Il ne tourna pas la tête. À la place, il se couvrit les yeux de ses avant-bras, tâchant lentement de reprendre sa respiration.

— Tu pleures ?

Sa voix était si calme, plus tendre que tout ce qu'il avait déjà entendu. Il secoua la tête.

— Non, répondit-il à mi-voix, et il _savait_ que Tooru souriait, il savait qu'il s'approchait doucement, très doucement, pour ne pas l'alerter, pour ne pas qu'il se lève et s'enfuie à toutes jambes.

Mais il ne s'enfuirait pas. Il ne s'enfuyait jamais.

— Je m'ennuie, disait Tooru. Tu veux jouer ?

Tu es trop grand pour jouer, avait-il envie de répondre, mais Tooru aurait été triste, s'il le lui avait dit, il l'aurait laissé là et ne serait jamais revenu.

— À quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa voix. On aurait dit celle qu'il entendait sur les vidéos qu'ils avaient faites sur la petite caméra de son père à douze ou treize ans. La voix d'un étranger – un morceau de passé qu'il ne récupérerait jamais.

— Je ne sais pas. Ah, j'ai une idée !

— Laquelle ?

— On n'a qu'à jouer à la mission spéciale des agents secrets. Les enquêtes de détective. C'était mon jeu préféré.

_Arrête de parler comme si tu étais mort, imbécile._

— J'ai pas envie de jouer à ça.

Un soupir. Tooru était déçu.

— Alors, on pourrait...

— Donne-moi ta main, ordonna Iwaizumi.

Il avait à nouveau la main ouverte sur le sol mais regardait de l'autre côté. Tooru lui obéit sans faire d'histoire.

— Tu as froid ? Hajime.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Par pitié._

— Pas vraiment.

— Tes mains sont glaciales.

Son cœur s'arrêta en prévision. Il connaissait cette scène. Il l'avait vue jouée mille fois.

Tooru soulevait sa main du sol et la portait à sa bouche. Il posait les lèvres sur le dos de ses doigts. Iwaizumi ferma les yeux. La voix au loin était revenue ; maintenant, elle suppliait.

_Arrête ça. Arrête ça. S'il te plaît._

Tooru se mit à glousser.

— Quoi ? demanda Iwaizumi.

— Non, rien. Je me disais... on ne devrait pas rentrer à la maison.

De l'inquiétude, maintenant – son attitude n'avait aucun sens. Elle en avait, pour lui.

Iwaizumi lui attrapa vivement le poignet.

— Ne t'en va pas.

— Je ne vais nulle part, murmura Tooru. Je n'ai jamais bougé d'ici.

— D'accord. Très bien.

— Je ne bougerai que s'il y a une invasion d'insectes. Je déteste les insectes. J'ai vu un documentaire sur les sauterelles, avec ma mère. Je dois les rajouter à la liste. Tu sais que j'ai trouvé un scarabée dans ma chambre ? Comment est-il entré là-dedans ?

— Je te défendrai contre eux.

— Les scarabées ?

— Tout.

Rire.

— Tu n'es pas un chevalier pour rien.

— Un chevalier ? Et toi, alors ?

Tooru réfléchit.

— Un prince, bien sûr. Je suis l'homme le plus beau du pays.

— C'est ça.

— Alors je suis un démon. Je te maudis chaque jour. Tu dois venir me tuer si tu veux que j'arrête.

— Je n'ai pas d'épée.

— Ah... la prochaine fois, alors.

— D'accord.

La main de Tooru relâchait la sienne. Il avait froid.

— Tooru. Tooru.

— Quoi ?

— Je crois que je suis...

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il le dit quand même. Une inspiration, quelques mots, et c'était terminé.

— Je t'aime.

Cinq secondes exactement suspendues dans le vide. Ça faisait long. C'était insupportable. Le martèlement de son cœur contre sa poitrine était réel. Ça lui donnait lentement l'impression de mourir.

Tooru ne répondait pas. Cinq secondes. À la sixième, il se mit à rire. Pas le rire légèrement moqueur qu'il lui réservait la plupart du temps. Pas celui que connaissaient les membres de l'équipe de volley ni ses camarades de classe. Un rire profond, qui venait du ventre, qui résonnait autour de lui sans qu'il en ressente le moindre embarras. Un rire d'enfant, de ceux qu'on n'a pas encore appris à contenir.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il plus entendu ?

— Je t'aime, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Plus que n'importe qui. C'est insupportable.

Tooru semblait sur le point de s'étouffer. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'entendre la plaisanterie la plus drôle de toute son existence.

— Ça t'amuse ?

Il fallut encore un moment avant que Tooru ne parvienne à se calmer. Il tremblait toujours un peu.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu m'aimes ? Moi ? Comme dans les films ?

— Je suppose.

— Ah, Hajime ! Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su. Du plus profond de mon âme. Je le savais alors même que j'errais encore dans les abysses, dans l'attente d'un corps mortel disponible. Je ne te connaissais pas, mais je le savais. Depuis le tout début.

Il se moquait de lui. Bien sûr qu'il se moquait.

— Ne bouge pas, ajouta soudain Tooru.

Il le vit se pencher vers lui.

— Il y a un scarabée sur ton pull. On dirait qu'il est mort.

Il le prenait entre son pouce et son index comme si ce n'était rien.

— Oika...

— Hajime.

Et Tooru bougeait lentement, lentement vers son visage, il l'attrapait entre ses mains tièdes, ses pouces caressant ses joues d'un mouvement taquin.

— Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Hajime.

Sa voix était encore plus basse. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Trop proche. Beaucoup trop.

— Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il.

Il entendit la note de désespoir cachée dans les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il était triste.

— Iwa-chan.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Tooru ne le regardait pas. Il ne regardait rien.

Son visage était brouillé de la même neige qu'il trouvait sur l'écran de la télévision lorsqu'elle ne montrait aucune chaîne. Des millions de fourmis noires et blanches s'agitant sur un visage ovale. Non ; des griffonnements d'enfant au gros marqueur noir, un geste de rage qui masquait à tout jamais ses yeux et son âme.

Les mains de Tooru ne le lâchaient pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles le lâchent.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Iwaizumi. Je suis désolé.

Tooru sourit.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

Il se sentait si faible.

— Oui, répondit-il si bas qu'il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir prononcé.

— Alors tout va bien. Continue comme ça, et tout ira toujours bien.

Son souffle sur ses lèvres. Iwaizumi ferma les yeux.

— D'accord.

_xxxxx_

— Il _est_ doué. On ne peut pas le nier.

Shuugo Hatake, ailier et capitaine d'Aobajôsai, hocha lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés. D'après le coach, la présence d'Oikawa était une aubaine pour l'équipe. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre, mais il savait, désormais, que c'était la vérité. Ses services avaient de quoi faire peur, même pour un élève de première année. Quelques mois d'entraînement de plus suffiraient à le rendre utilisable en match officiel. En outre, ses compétences en tant que passeur n'avaient rien de déshonorant. N'avait-il pas tenu tête à Ushiwaka de Shiratorizawa, un an plus tôt, lors du tournoi des collèges ?

À côté de lui, Junta, le passeur titulaire, s'entortillait nerveusement les mains. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil.

— Tu crains pour ton poste ?

Son partenaire sursauta.

— Hein ? Non. Pas du tout. Il est doué, mais... enfin... il manque de...

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Hatake soupira.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit-il en suivant le première année des yeux.

Celui-ci avait entré un nouveau service gagnant avec un cri de victoire.

 _L'humilité, voilà ce qui lui manque_. Il grinça légèrement des dents. Il ne supportait pas l'arrogance ; encore moins lorsqu'elle fleurissait chez un _kouhai_ qui oubliait déjà, après quelques mois d'entraînement à peine, ce que signifiait le respect envers ses coéquipiers – ses aînés en particulier.

Junta lui pressa l'épaule. Il baissa les yeux. Son expression dévoilait-elle à ce point ses pensées ?

— On n'y peut rien, déclara le passeur. Viens, c'est notre tour.

Hatake acquiesça. Jeta un dernier regard vers Oikawa.

Notre tour, répéta-t-il en silence. Pas le sien.

_xxxxx_

Assis sur le banc comme le reste des première année, Oikawa serrait et desserrait nerveusement les poings en suivant des yeux le match amical qui opposait Aobajôsai à Wakutani Minami. Le score était plutôt serré ; Seijoh ne conservait son avance qu'à grand-peine, et chaque attaque de l'équipe adverse menaçait de renverser la balance.

Si Oikawa gardait le silence, ses traits seuls en dévoilaient plus qu'un long discours. Iwaizumi lui donna un coup dans l'épaule dès l'instant où il fut certain d'être à l'abri des regards.

— C'est pas ma faute, marmonna Oikawa entre ses dents. Ils font n'importe quoi. S'ils m'avaient laissé entrer...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent d'un première année qui pète plus haut que son cul ? rétorqua Iwaizumi.

— Hé !

Hanamaki pouffa. Matsukawa, assis à côté de lui, affichait un léger sourire.

— Appelez-moi comme serveur spécial, au moins, dit Oikawa. On va perdre.

— Tu te prends vraiment pour quelqu'un, hein ?

— Ma mère m'a appris à être honnête avec moi-même.

Iwaizumi allait répliquer quand le coach fit signe à Oikawa d'approcher.

— Enfin, lâcha-t-il avant de le rejoindre.

Iwaizumi soupira.

— S'il réussit, il va plus se sentir pisser pendant un moment, commenta-t-il.

— Bah, si ça nous arrange, dit Matsukawa.

— Pas sûr que ça arrange le capitaine, nota Hanamaki.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers le troisième année qui attendait la passe sur le bord du terrain. Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se plaindrait d'une victoire, remarqua-t-il.

— Tiens, parce qu'on est sûrs de gagner, maintenant ? le taquina Matsukawa.

Il ne répondit pas. L'arbitre avait sifflé le changement de joueur, laissant Oikawa entrer sur le terrain.

Il le vit se concentrer, la balle contre le front, les yeux fermés, dans une position qu'Iwaizumi avait eu l'occasion d'admirer des dizaines de fois et, il devait l'avouer, qu'il avait toujours trouvée étrangement élégante. Oikawa lança la balle en l'air, s'élança, la frappa de toutes ses forces. Elle s'écrasa dans le camp adverse avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Iwaizumi n'avait pas besoin de voir l'expression de son visage pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Après un point de plus, le passeur retrouva son meilleur ami sur le banc.

— J'ai vu mieux, lança Iwaizumi, mais Oikawa ne l'écoutait pas ; il avait les yeux fixés sur le passeur titulaire qui attendait patiemment l'attaque de Wakunan.

Tu l'envies ? faillit-il lui dire, mais il se retint en voyant l'intensité de son regard et sa mâchoire légèrement crispée. Bien sûr qu'Oikawa l'enviait. Lui aussi rêvait de pouvoir s'imposer sur le terrain.

Le match se termina sur une victoire d'Aobajôsai qui rafla le second set sans la moindre difficulté. Ils s'alignèrent, saluèrent, puis retournèrent se changer. Quelques aînés félicitèrent Oikawa à demi-mot. Loin des oreilles du capitaine, nota Iwaizumi.

Le sourire de son meilleur ami se fana lorsque les troisième année passèrent devant lui. Hatake s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Le silence se fit presque instantanément dans la pièce.

Il y eut un instant de malaise. Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche.

— Joli service, déclara-t-il.

— Merci.

Hatake lui sourit en s'en alla. L'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement.

— Eh bah, commenta Hanamaki.

Oikawa se passa une main dans la nuque. Il avait l'air un peu trop content de lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, imbécile ? pensa Iwaizumi. Tant que tu le fais gagner, il ne dira rien. Il n'est pas stupide.

Ce n'était pas comme si ça avait été un match officiel. Quand bien même, Oikawa n'avait apporté guère plus que quelques services. Dans une autre situation, peut-être... mais non, c'était ridicule. De la paranoïa, rien d'autre. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc.

— Hé, l'idiot, l'apostropha-t-il. Tu veux faire un truc, après ?

Oikawa retira son t-shirt. Il secoua la tête.

— Pas le temps. J'ai un rendez-vous.

— Un quoi ?

— Un rendez-vous, répéta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Tu sais, ce truc qui arrive quand tu sors avec une fille. Tu vas dehors, tu...

— Oh, la ferme, l'interrompit Iwaizumi. J'espère que tu te feras renverser par un bus au passage.

— C'est pas très gentil, ça, Iwa-chan !

— On me paie pas pour être gentil, juste pour que t'aies pas l'air d'un sans ami. Allez, dégage.

Oikawa éclata de rire.

— Laisse-moi m'habiller d'abord. Je crois pas que ça dérangerait qui que ce soit, mais...

Un coup sur la tête lui tira une exclamation de douleur. Iwaizumi croisa les bras.

— Ça n'arriverait pas si tu la fermais quand il faut.

— Pas très gentil du tout. C'est pas ma faute si je suis plus...

Voyant le regard dangereux que lui adressait son ami, il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— J'ai rien dit. Je dirai plus rien. J'y vais, d'ailleurs. À demain, Iwa-chan !

— C'est ça.

Il ne le regarda pas s'en aller. Il refermait son sac quand Hanamaki s'approcha de lui.

— Hé, _Iwa-chan_ , envie de manger un ramen avant de rentrer chez toi ?

Le sourire qu'il échangeait avec Matsukawa ne présageait rien de bon.

— Appelez-moi comme ça une fois encore et vous recevrez plus d'un service à l'arrière de la tête, les menaça-t-il.

— Voyons, c'est pas notre genre, dit Matsukawa. Je connais un bon resto, pas très loin d'ici. Vu la façon dont tu t'es fait éconduire, tu mérites bien un bon repas pour te remonter le moral.

— Vous offrez, j'espère ?

— T'auras la surprise au moment de l'addition. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Il accepta. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon, et aucune envie de rentrer directement chez lui.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi religieux. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé Matsukawa, le restaurant était plutôt sympathique. Ils discutèrent du match et des entraînements, puis de leur parcours au collège. Le sujet dériva bien vite vers Kitagawa Dai-Ichi et, inévitablement, vers Oikawa.

— Il faisait déjà des services comme ça, au collège ? demanda Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi avait entendu cette question des dizaines de fois.

— Pas mal, répondit-il. Il s'est amélioré depuis.

— Il a aussi bonne réputation en tant que passeur, non ? intervint Matsukawa. Il avait pas reçu un prix, l'année dernière ?

— Si. Après notre dernier match contre Shiratorizawa.

Matsukawa siffla.

— Joli. Une honte qu'il puisse pas jouer en match, hein ?

Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai entendu le coach discuter avec Hatake, il y a quelques jours. Il hésitait à remplacer Junta pour le Printemps Interlycées.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ça.

— C'est au capitaine qu'est revenue la décision, finalement, continua Hanamaki. Il ne lui a pas fallu réfléchir beaucoup. C'est assez tendu, avec Oikawa, non ?

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il soupira.

— Quelque chose comme ça. J'ai pas très bien compris.

C'était comme ça depuis le premier jour, à vrai dire. Oikawa n'en parlait jamais.

— Pas difficile à comprendre, observa Matsukawa. Hatake tient à son passeur titulaire. Il n'a aucune envie qu'un _enfant_ vienne prendre sa place, aussi doué soit-il.

— Quel sombre imbécile, marmonna Iwaizumi entre ses dents.

— Il y a des équipes comme ça. On n'y peut rien. Il aura sa chance l'année prochaine, comme nous. Enfin, j'espère.

— S'il commençait au moins par arranger son attitude...

— Hatake ?

— Non, corrigea Iwaizumi. Oikawa.

Hanamaki termina son bol et le reposa sur la table.

— Il était bien capitaine, à Kitagawa Dai-Ichi, non ?

— Si.

— Il s'entendait bien avec le reste de l'équipe ?

— Oui. Enfin, à quelques exceptions près, comme tout le monde.

Une grosse exception. Ça lui donna presque envie de sourire.

— Ah.

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé surprit Iwaizumi.

— Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Hanamaki qui, le premier, prit la parole.

— Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait tenté de se rapprocher de qui que ce soit, ici. Je ne dirais pas qu'il nous ignore, mais... je ne sais pas. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler beaucoup, depuis la rentrée.

— Il a quelque chose d'intimidant, en plus, enchérit Matsukawa.

Intimidant ? Oikawa ?

— C'est juste un abruti, répondit Iwaizumi. Pas de raisons d'avoir peur.

— Si tu le dis, soupira Hanamaki. C'est mon avis, c'est tout. En dehors de toi, il ne discute pas avec grand monde. Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, non ?

— Presque toujours, si on peut dire.

— Voilà.

Il ne voyait pas ce que ça expliquait. Il retint un nouveau soupir.

— Enfin, conclut Hanamaki, il n’a peut-être pas la cote avec les troisième année, mais avec les filles, par contre...

— Ah, fit Iwaizumi, m'en parle pas. Elles passent leur temps à lui voler autour comme une nuée d'abeilles, ça en devient légèrement irritant. Légèrement.

— On n'est pas tous égaux face à la génétique, commenta Matsukawa. Certains ont bien de la chance.

— Je vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial, signala Iwaizumi.

— Eh bien, tant mieux pour toi. Et puis, t'as raison. Faut pas se comparer, comme ça, surtout quand on n'a aucune chance ; ça ne mène à rien.

— Très drôle.

— Je le trouve pas mal, personnellement, avoua Hanamaki, une main sur le menton.

— Est-on vraiment censés avoir cette conversation ? dit Matsukawa.

— Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa Hanamaki avec un large sourire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mattsun, tu es très mignon, toi aussi.

— Merci, _Makki_ , répondit l'intéressé du tac au tac. Je te renverrais bien le compliment, mais j'ai peur d'avoir juré de ne jamais mentir. Quant à Iwa-chan, n'en parlons pas !

— Mmmh ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? J'ai pas bien entendu...

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler tout le long du chemin qui menait chez eux. Iwaizumi se sépara le premier du groupe. Il leur adressa un signe et rentra chez lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, couché sur son lit, il détaillait le plafond rendu grisâtre par la nuit en cherchant un sommeil qui refusait obstinément de se présenter à lui. Et il savait pourquoi : il pensait trop.

_J'ai un rendez-vous._

_Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, non ?_

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial._

Mensonge.

Il ramena sa couverture à son menton. Il n'avait pas froid. Il se sentait faible. Vulnérable, presque.

Une main sur ses yeux. _Hajime. Hajime. Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? Iwa-chan._

Ça lui donnait envie de hurler. Des mots qui se répétaient en boucle comme une chanson sur un vinyle endommagé. Il discernait le visage brouillé d'un Tooru bien trop jeune juste au-dessus de lui. Le visage trop familier d'un Oikawa adolescent au sourire aussi factice que les désirs qu'il refrénait chaque nouvelle seconde. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial, s'entendait-il dire ; mais il voyait tout, désormais, il le voyait comme chaque fois que son regard dérivait vers son meilleur ami, chaque fois qu'il s'y attardait une seconde de trop.

Il cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Je suis désolé, pensa-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Un mensonge, ça aussi, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ça finirait par s'évanouir comme la fumée d'une cheminée dans le ciel clair du matin. Il oublierait, le temps passant. Il en était certain. N'était-ce pas comme ça que fonctionnaient les choses ? S'il attendait, simplement, s'il regardait ailleurs...

Parce que personne ne le regarderait ici.

Il serra les dents et ne se décrispa que lorsque le sommeil l'emporta avec lui.

_xxxxx_

Le soleil de printemps réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère du parc situé entre la maison d'Iwaizumi et celle d'Oikawa. Pour une fois, la mère de ce dernier ne s'était pas plainte lorsqu'il était sorti sans son manteau. Iwaizumi n'avait pas ce problème : sa mère ne se plaignait jamais.

Les rayons du soleil caressaient ses bras nus tandis qu'il écoutait Oikawa tirer les conclusions du début de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé à l'intérieur. Ce dernier se tenait accroupi, légèrement penché en avant, une main près de la bouche pour être sûr que nul autre que son meilleur ami et compagnon d'arme ne pourrait l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque que l'ennemi surprenne une conversation aussi importante que celle-ci.

— Mes informations étaient fausses depuis le début, souffla Oikawa, désespéré. On m'a trompé ! Les gardes, les écuyers... tous des espions.

Iwaizumi réfléchit. Il était vrai que leurs recherches avaient prouvé que la sœur aînée d'Oikawa, bien que d'un caractère cruel et sans pitié, n'était nullement possédée par le démon qui voulait leur peau. Le verre d'eau bénite destiné à la piéger n'avait eu d'autre effet que de la mettre en colère, ce qui ne s'éloignait en rien de son attitude habituelle. Aucune brûlure, aucune tête qui tourne, rien de particulier. Et, si la Reine Noire n'était pas l'outil des forces du mal, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles s'étaient emparées de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Peut-être que les gardes sont eux-mêmes possédés, tenta Iwaizumi sans être certain de ce qu'il avançait.

Oikawa hocha vivement la tête.

— Oui... Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Même le plus petit des paysans serait capable de nous prendre par surprise. Ah, si seulement le diable n'avait pas appris l'existence de la prophétie !...

Il poussa un soupir dramatique. La prophétie, solennellement écrite sur un mouchoir en papier au marqueur orange, avait disparu de la table du salon à l'instant où ils avaient détourné le regard. Dès lors, ils avaient su que le démon n'aurait de cesse que d'empêcher son accomplissement ; et, pour cela, il était évident qu'il commencerait par s'attaquer à eux.

Ils ne pouvaient le laisser faire. Le sort du royaume était en jeu. En tant que jeunes chevaliers, il était de leur devoir de le protéger des ténèbres lorsqu'elles se présentaient à sa porte.

— Nous devons continuer nos recherches, décida Iwaizumi après un moment. Le démon est capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Il essaiera de nous tromper dès qu'il le pourra. Il voudra nous attaquer quand on sera seuls, à mon avis.

— Tu crois ?

Oikawa jetait des regards impatients à la ronde. Iwaizumi passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour s'en rapprocher encore. Il murmura :

— Il est plus faible pendant la journée. On doit le tuer avant le coucher du soleil.

— Mais comment ?

— Facile. Avec un exorcisme.

— Un quoi ?

— Un sort pour le sortir du corps des innocents. Il suffit de dire : « sors, démon ! », et il s'en ira pour finir enchaîné tout au fond de la terre.

— Et celui qui est possédé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, après ça ?

— Rien. Il se réveille en ayant tout oublié.

— Et il n'est pas blessé ?

— Non. Mais on doit se dépêcher.

Ils se relevèrent. Le cri des autres enfants jouant au loin leur tira un frisson. Un vieillard passa tout près d'eux. Oikawa le suivit longuement des yeux.

— Comment faire pour reconnaître le démon ? demanda-t-il à Iwaizumi.

Celui-ci se passa une main sur le menton.

— Il y a bien une solution..., commença-t-il, mais il se tut en constatant l'expression réjouie d'Oikawa.

— Si on invoque l'esprit du lac, on aura la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Tu as raison. C'est le plus facile. Mais il faut qu'on le trouve, déjà. Il change tout le temps de place. Si seulement il pouvait rester dans son lac, on s'en sortirait plus facilement.

— On pourrait le voir du haut de la tour, non ?

Il opina du chef.

— Allons-y.

Les deux chevaliers traversèrent le parc, aux aguets. Par chance, ils n'eurent à subir aucune attaque avant d'arriver à la tour ; là-bas, les ennemis potentiels étaient plus nombreux, mais aucun ne s'intéressa à eux.

Oikawa grimpa à l'échelle derrière une petite fille qui ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la vue avant de se jeter sur le toboggan de l'autre côté.

— Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Iwaizumi d'en bas.

Oikawa plissa les yeux.

— Oui, je crois... Ah ! Le voilà ! Attends, j'arrive !

Il se laissa glisser, atterrit souplement sur ses pieds puis s'élança sans vérifier qu'il était bien suivi par Iwaizumi. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver à sa hauteur. Il avait toujours été plus rapide que lui.

Il s'arrêta net quand Oikawa pila subitement devant lui. Ils étaient à l'ombre d'un gros arbre aux feuilles traversées de verts clairs et foncés entremêlés de fissures d'or. Les quelques rayons de lumière qui passaient au travers parsemaient les chevaliers de taches noires et mouvantes.

— Il s'est caché dans cet arbre, révéla Oikawa en posant la main sur son écorce, lorsqu'il a appris que le démon le cherchait. Il savait qu'il voulait lui arracher la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas nous trahir. Mais le démon ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Il dit...

Il posa la joue tout contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux.

— Il dit qu'il nous dira où le trouver si on lui rapporte trois fleurs de trois couleurs différentes.

Iwaizumi geignit.

— Sérieusement ? T'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? répliqua Oikawa. C'est l'esprit qui l'a ordonné. Vas-y, je reste ici.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un vérifie que le démon ne s'approche pas d'ici. Allez, dépêche !

Iwaizumi songea à objecter puis se ravisa. Si Oikawa se mettait à bouder, il était bon pour passer la journée tout seul. Il partit à la recherche des fleurs en trottinant. Tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas traîner.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une fleur jaune, une fleur blanche et une minuscule fleur mauve dont il ne connaissait pas les noms. Oikawa les considéra un moment.

— Ça fera l'affaire, je crois, jugea-t-il en les posant au pied de l'arbre.

Il hocha lentement la tête, comme pour encourager l'esprit à parler.

— Il accepte de me livrer ses secrets, traduisit-il à son compagnon d'aventure. Il dit qu'il connaît bien le démon... qu'il l'a déjà rencontré... et qu'il est tout près... mais…

Soudain, il eut un hoquet de surprise ; il se plaqua dos à l'arbre, les mains devant lui, l'air catastrophé. Sa voix avait pris une note dramatique lorsqu'il lâcha :

— Hajime-chan... c'était toi, depuis le début !

Iwaizumi porta une main à son cœur.

— Moi ? Jamais. Il ment !

— Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici pour pouvoir l'attaquer ! C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je parte ! Oh, si seulement j'avais pu le voir venir... comment a-t-il osé s'en prendre à mon meilleur ami ! Au meilleur chevalier du royaume – avec moi, évidemment, précisa-t-il.

Iwaizumi ne releva pas les trois derniers mots. Il s'avança doucement, un bras en avant, comme lorsqu'on essayait d'approcher un animal apeuré.

— Je ne mens pas, jura-t-il. Je ne suis pas possédé. Regarde-moi, Tooru. Je le jure...

— Hajime-chan !...

Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Iwaizumi en était estomaqué. Quel bon acteur, pensa-t-il, puis il se rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il utilisait souvent ses talents pour faire céder ses parents quand ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils sortent jouer. Mais de là à imaginer qu'il l'utiliserait contre lui !

— N'approche pas !

Iwaizumi s'immobilisa.

— Ou bien quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je ne suis pas un démon, je te le jure. Je te le promets.

— Les promesses du diable ne valent rien. Tout le monde sait ça.

Et, d'un geste vif, il sortit un minuscule flacon de sa poche et vida son contenu sur son meilleur ami.

Iwaizumi plaqua aussitôt les mains sur son visage en gémissant et se laissa tomber au sol.

— Hajime ! s'écria Oikawa, mais Iwaizumi lui intima d'un geste de ne pas s'approcher plus.

— Tu m'as découvert..., dit-il d'une voix caverneuse. L'esprit a raison. Je suis un démon. Je vais te tuer, brûler cet arbre, et détruire ce royaume. Plus jamais tu ne reverras ton ami !

Oikawa plaqua les mains sur sa bouche.

— Alors c'était vrai !

— Évidemment... j'ai attaqué ce chevalier quand il dormait encore. Et maintenant, c'est ton tour !

Il se releva d'un bond, voulut se jeter sur lui, mais s'arrêta à mi-course alors qu'Oikawa poussait un cri aigu. Il s'attrapa le crâne entre les mains.

— Tooru..., articula-t-il entre ses dents, je peux le retenir encore un peu... s'il te plaît, aide-moi.

Oikawa ouvrit grand la bouche.

— Mais comment ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

— Le démon est trop fort. Mais tu as touché l'esprit. Si je parvenais à t'atteindre... l'esprit pourrait peut-être me guérir.

— Alors viens !

Il secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas ! Si le démon te regarde dans les yeux, tu mourras !

Oikawa ne demanda pas pourquoi cette règle ne commençait à être effective que maintenant. Debout, il ouvrit grand les bras.

— Il faut que tu me rejoignes sans me regarder, alors. Tu dois fermer les yeux.

— Je vais tomber, si je fais ça, grogna Iwaizumi.

— Je vais te guider. Tu me fais confiance, non ? On est partenaires. Chevaliers ! Viens !

Iwaizumi se releva et ferma les yeux. Guidé par la voix d'Oikawa, il avança lentement. De temps en temps, il se sentait perdre l'équilibre, mais jamais il ne tomba au sol.

— Hajime-chan.

Il s'approchait encore et encore, les bras tendus. Oikawa riait.

— Hajime. Tu y es presque.

Quelques pas de plus.

— Je crois en toi. Encore un peu, Hajime.

Puis sa main rencontra un t-shirt et il se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui gloussait sans se retenir. Ils manquèrent tous deux de tomber à la renverse.

— L'esprit t'a... comment on dit ?

— Exorcisé, l'aida Iwaizumi.

— Exorcisé, voilà. Le démon est parti, le royaume est sauvé. On a gagné !

Iwaizumi baissa la tête.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne le savais pas. Je ne te trahirai plus jamais, je te le jure !

Oikawa lui adressa un large sourire.

— Je le sais. Moi non plus.

— T'as pas intérêt !

Oikawa s'étira.

— Bon, on fait autre chose ? proposa-t-il.

— Comme quoi ?

— Je sais pas, moi. Tu choisis.

Sans prévenir, Iwaizumi se mit à courir vers la plaine de jeux.

— Le premier au toboggan a gagné ! cria-t-il.

— T'avais dit que tu me trahirais plus, tricheur ! se plaignit Oikawa en prenant sa suite.

Iwaizumi ne répondit par rien d'autre qu'un rire haut et clair. Tricher n'était pas trahir à proprement parler. Les démons ne l'approcheraient plus, il l'avait juré. Et puis, Oikawa n'avait rien à craindre.

La traîtrise, ce n'était pas son genre.

_xxxxx_

Sa mère ne releva pas les yeux de la télévision quand Iwaizumi revint dans le salon.

— Tes amis sont rentrés chez eux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il répondit par l'affirmative et voulut s'en aller, mais elle n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. Elle ajouta :

— Ils sont membres du club de volley, non ? Tooru-kun n'est pas venu avec vous ?

Il y eut un silence gêné.

— Il était occupé, répondit finalement Iwaizumi.

— Occupé ? rit-elle. Il était le premier à courir pour venir ici, petit. C'est toi qui finissais par te plaindre.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Il haussa les épaules.

— C'est comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

— Comment s'entend-il avec le reste de l'équipe ?

Cette conversation commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il répondit :

— Normal, j'imagine. Et alors ?

— Ah, rien. Je me demandais, c'est tout.

Elle reporta son attention sur le jeu télévisé. Iwaizumi se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Il détestait mentir.

Une fois à l'étage, il entendit sa mère crier :

— N'oublie pas de ranger ta chambre, d'accord ? Ça fait une semaine que je te le demande. Je viendrai chercher ton linge plus tard.

Il referma la porte sans un mot. Elle exagérait ; sa chambre n'était pas si en désordre que ça. Mieux valait lui obéir, cela dit. Il se mit au travail.

Ranger possédait peut-être des vertus relaxantes pour certaines personnes, mais ce n'était certainement pas son cas. Chaque vêtement sale envoyé sur la pile formée près de la porte accentuait un peu son irritation. Chaque livre remis à sa place était accompagné d'une pensée intrusive répétée en boucle comme le sifflement horripilant d'un moustique un peu trop agressif. _Tooru n'est pas venu avec toi ? Où a-t-il disparu, cette fois ? Tiens, vous ne mangez pas ensemble ? Je m'attendais à le trouver ici._

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas proposé à Oikawa de les accompagner, après tout. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le passeur ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien avec Makki et Mattsun, mais ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de venir, d'ordinaire. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

_J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une nouvelle copine, c'est vrai ? Mais si, tu sais, la fille à lunettes de la classe 1-3. Plutôt jolie, il paraît. Enfin, tu la connais, non ? Il doit t'en avoir parlé._

Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait simplement refusé ses invitations les unes après les autres, sans un commentaire de plus, sans une explication. Au fond, ça lui importait peu. Ça lui importait peu, pas vrai ?

Il balança un t-shirt sur la pile. Celui-ci resta accroché sur le bord de son étagère.

Oikawa faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie amoureuse. Ça ne le regardait pas.

Il s'agenouilla pour attraper un livre qui traînait à moitié sous son lit. Il tendait la main pour l'attraper quand il se cogna les doigts contre quelque chose de dur planqué près du mur, trop loin pour qu'il puisse en distinguer les contours. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Un sourire involontaire étira légèrement ses lèvres. Il ne prit pas la peine de le réprimer.

La boîte secrète des aventuriers, désignée comme telle par des caractères hésitants griffonnés sur son couvercle, était recouverte de moutons de poussière. Il la nettoya d'un geste. Les souvenirs, comme s'ils avaient attendu qu'une telle occasion se présente, se mirent à remonter lentement à la surface, petites bulles qui flottaient calmement sur un lac tremblotant. Le rire enfantin d'un Oikawa qu'il hésitait à prendre pour un rêve résonna dans ses oreilles. Son sourire disparut. Il referma la boîte, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

C'était une autre époque, pensa-t-il. D'autres personnes. Tooru et Hajime. Pas nous.

Des années sans problèmes, où les différends étaient réglés d'un mot ou d'un regard. Il ferma les yeux. Oikawa était venu ici si souvent qu'il connaissait cette chambre aussi bien que la sienne.

Il n'y était plus venu depuis des mois. Des années, peut-être. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un vide désagréable dans l'estomac. Il déglutit.

_Les choses ont changé. C'est normal. C'est comme ça. On n'y peut rien. Les gens grandissent. Lui aussi._

Il était triste, pourtant. Mélancolique, plutôt.

Il repoussa la boîte sous son lit et se remit au travail.

_xxxxx_

À peine sorti de classe, Iwaizumi fut arrêté par un appel au bout du couloir.

— Hajime !

Son sac sur l'épaule, il s'arrêta. Il réagit à peine quand Hatake s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

— Content d'avoir pu t'attraper avant que tu t'en ailles, dit-il, le souffle court.

Iwaizumi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Avait-il couru pour le rejoindre ? Pour quoi faire ? On était lundi ; ils étaient libres, aujourd'hui. Pas d'entraînement prévu.

— Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il.

Hatake passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu embarrassé.

— J'ai discuté avec les autres du match d'entraînement d'hier, expliqua-t-il. T'as fait du bon travail.

— Ah, euh... merci.

Hatake sourit. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

— Du très bon travail. J'ai pas voulu insister, avec tous les autres joueurs autour, mais je suis content que tu fasses partie de l'équipe. Tu feras un excellent ailier. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'on a quelqu'un comme toi dans nos rangs, pour prendre la relève. Même avant, tu sais.

Il était venu jusqu'ici juste pour lui dire ça ?

— Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, poursuivit-il. Je me suis juré de ne jamais retenir un compliment quand j'en avais un en tête, alors voilà.

Voilà qui était inattendu. Iwaizumi s'éclaircit la gorge. La remarque lui faisait plus plaisir que prévu.

— Merci, dit-il encore – honnêtement, cette fois.

— Bah, c'est normal. Mets-nous en plein la vue demain aussi, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça machinalement. Après un signe de la main, Hatake disparut dans les escaliers. Iwaizumi ne bougea pas.

— Iwaizumi ?

Il sursauta. Makki, qui avait cours dans la classe d'à côté, lui lança un regard intrigué.

— C'était Hatake, non ? Il t'a félicité pour hier ?

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Il fait ça de temps en temps. Il fait attention à ses cadets, on dirait. Enfin, c'est pas le sujet. Mattsun a décidé de nous lâcher pour Yuda et Heisuke, apparemment. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

— Il a osé te lâcher ? Eh bah.

— Il aura sa punition plus tard, répondit Makki avec un sourire tranquille.

Iwaizumi eut un petit rire.

— J'ai pas d'argent, par contre, se souvint-il subitement. On va pas pouvoir aller dehors.

Makki lui fit un clin d’œil.

— Chez toi ou chez moi ?

— Arrête ça. Mais chez toi, si possible. Ma mère est à la maison, et j'ai pas envie de subir encore un interrogatoire sur l'absence subite de... (Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.) Enfin, elle s'est habituée à ce que je rentre plus tard que ça.

— Mes parents ne reviennent pas avant vingt-et-une heures, dit Makki. Et j'ai de quoi ruiner un estomac pour une nuit entière, si t'es prêt à relever le défi.

— Je ne refuse aucun défi. Compte sur moi.

La fin de la journée se passa aussi bien que prévu. Hanamaki habitait un appartement agréable, avec une grande fenêtre ouverte sur un balcon ensoleillé pour ce début de mois d'octobre.

Ils regardèrent deux films choisis au hasard sur l'étagère à DVD en grignotant des sucreries dont Iwaizumi n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de faire l'expérience.

— Mattsun les déteste, se moqua Makki en ouvrant un petit paquet. Il passe son temps à s'en plaindre, quand il vient ici.

— Il vient souvent ? s'étonna Iwaizumi

La question lui avait échappé. Makki n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

— Plus souvent que l'inverse, en tout cas. J'ai dû aller chez lui trois ou quatre fois, depuis avril. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop ça.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, dans sa voix. Iwaizumi parla sans avoir le temps de s'en empêcher.

— Est-ce que vous êtes, mmh...

Le regard que lui lança Hanamaki le fit taire immédiatement. Il décida de changer de sujet.

— Sympa, comme film.

— Plutôt, oui. Un classique.

— J'en regardais souvent de ce genre-là, avec Oikawa.

— Ah ?

— On se cachait dans des forteresses d'oreillers en mangeant des chips volés en cuisine, raconta-t-il. Il avait une télévision dans sa chambre. Ça me rendait malade de jalousie.

Il rit. Makki lui sourit en retour.

— Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, hein ? J'ai jamais eu d'ami d'enfance. Ça a toujours l'air un peu spécial, dans les séries. Dans le bon sens, je veux dire. Enfin, j'ai souvent déménagé, petit, alors je suppose que j'aurais eu du mal de m'en faire.

— C'est plutôt chouette, je dois dire. On a beaucoup de souvenirs communs.

— Je m'en doute.

Il y eut un silence. Sur l'écran, deux samouraïs se battaient dans un combat soigneusement chorégraphié.

— Oikawa..., lâcha soudain Makki. Il est plutôt particulier, hein ?

Sans savoir ce qu'il voulait signifier par-là, Iwaizumi sourcilla.

— Il a l'air accro au volley-ball. Plus que toi ou moi, j'entends.

— J'en serais pas si sûr, à ta place.

— Bon, plus que moi, alors. On voit qu'il y met tout ce qu'il a. Je l'admire, en un sens.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Hanamaki lui faisait ce genre de confession. Iwaizumi étendit ses jambes endormies par trop d'immobilité.

— Moi aussi, admit-il à mi-voix.

Makki sourit.

— Il a dû s'entraîner longtemps, pour servir comme ça. Je parie qu'il était du genre à sortir dernier du gymnase, au collège.

— T'aurais dû le voir. Il s'arrêtait jamais. Un vrai monstre. J'ai dû l'arrêter plusieurs fois. Il aurait fini par se blesser, l'imbécile.

— C'est bien son genre.

Iwaizumi faillit lui parler de leur dernière année, de Tobio et d'Ushiwaka, mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde. C'était la vie d'Oikawa, après tout ; pas la sienne.

Makki portait une étrange expression sur le visage quand il déclara :

— Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre, mais...

Il cherchait ses mots. Iwaizumi piocha dans le paquet de bonbons ouvert à côté de lui.

— Mais quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il.

— Il a quelque chose de triste, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il avait légèrement rougi, comme gêné parce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison d'être embarrassé pour ça ; Iwaizumi réfléchit, les yeux fixés quelque part au-dessus de la télévision.

— De triste ? répéta-t-il.

Il avait beau se remémorer le visage de son meilleur ami, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu lui faire penser ça.

— Comment dire... il a constamment cette expression, comme si... ah, c'est difficile à expliquer. Disons qu'il a l'air trop heureux pour être honnête. On dirait qu'il a entraîné son sourire aussi longtemps que son service, quoi. Il a cette tête, comme celle de quelqu'un qui sort des toilettes après une défaite en compétition. Celle de quelqu'un qui veut tout faire pour qu'on ne voie pas qu'il a pleuré. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je connais le visage qu'il a quand il ravale ses larmes, manqua de dire Iwaizumi. Je le connais par cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu crois m'apprendre ?

— Enfin, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, continua-t-il. C'est juste que... il me fait un peu de peine, en un sens. Je sais que c'est ridicule. Je me trompe peut-être.

— Sûrement, tu veux dire.

— Mais Mattsun pense la même chose que moi.

— Ah.

Ils s'étaient inquiétés au point d'en discuter entre eux ? Iwaizumi n'avait rien remarqué. Ils avaient dû rêver. Il se gratta nerveusement le front.

Je le connais par cœur, se dit-il à nouveau.

Puis il comprit.

Le visage brouillé au-dessus du sien. Un sourire invisible.

Il avait fait une erreur. Parce qu'il était sûr de le connaître, il avait cessé de faire attention. Une erreur monumentale. _Et ça se prétend son meilleur ami, hein ? Pathétique._

Il se demanda à quelle occasion il avait détaillé son visage pour la dernière fois, à quel moment il avait cherché à découvrir ce qu'il pensait à travers en sondant le fond de ses pupilles. Quand avait-il commencé à regarder ailleurs ? Quand avait-il pour la première fois cherché à abréger le contact, si seulement il se produisait encore ?

Sans savoir comment interpréter le silence de son invité, Makki poursuivit d'un ton hésitant :

— Je crois qu'il fait attention à ce que tu ne le voies pas, l'excusa-t-il maladroitement. Il ne le fait que quand tu as le dos tourné.

_Pourquoi me mentirait-il ?_

Makki se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les genoux. Il prit une inspiration.

— Tu sais, hum... Mattsun et moi, on n'est pas d'accord sur ce point, et il m'a déconseillé de t'en parler sans en être certain, parce que c'est le genre de truc qui pourrait finir par être, disons, problématique, mais, comment dire...

— Crache le morceau, Makki. On va pas y passer la nuit.

— Je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi.

_Oh._

Iwaizumi se sentit mal, tout à coup.

— Ça m'étonnerait, répondit-il en tâchant de garder une expression la plus neutre possible.

— Pourquoi ?

Quelle question. N'était-ce pas évident ?

— Parce que...

Parce que c'était Oikawa, et qu'il était lui. Parce que tout changeait, toujours. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

— Désolé, s'excusa Makki. J'aurais peut-être rien dû dire, finalement.

— Non, c'est rien.

Au grand soulagement d'Iwaizumi, ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet.

Il faisait noir quand Iwaizumi rentra chez lui. Noir et silencieux.

Trop de temps pour réfléchir, songea-t-il, mais ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne sert à rien. Ça n'aurait pas de sens. S'il était vraiment...

Même y penser tournait et retournait son estomac jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Les montagnes russes des réflexions stupides. Stupide corps, stupides réactions, stupide cerveau.

Stupide Oikawa.

Sa mère ne lui posa pas de question, cette fois. Il monta et se déshabilla sans un mot. Il n'avait pas faim. Le sommeil ne le trouva pas avant les plus petites heures de la nuit.

_xxxxx_

Après l'échauffement, quelques jours plus tard, le capitaine frappa des mains pour obtenir l'attention de son équipe. Appuyé contre le mur, le coach le regardait faire, inexpressif.

— Comme vous le savez, les éliminatoires du Printemps Interlycées ont lieu dans quelques semaines seulement. La formation n'ayant pas encore été décidée, le coach a décidé de profiter de cette journée pour organiser quelques matchs entre nous, histoire de porter une évaluation plus globale sur les capacités de chacun et son adaptation à des équipes diverses. Le premier match opposera l'équipe titulaire aux première année. On commence tout de suite.

Les première année s'entre-regardèrent. Chacun comptait silencieusement leurs chances de vaincre l'équipe du capitaine qui se préparait déjà. Junta s'approcha des plus jeunes, un sourire avenant sur le visage.

— Vu que vous n'avez pas de libéro, on fera ce match sans, nous aussi. Je vois que vous avez aussi un ailier de trop... comme Hamada n'est pas tout à fait remis de sa blessure, l'un de vous viendra avec nous. Quelqu'un se propose ?

Iwaizumi et Makki échangèrent un regard.

— J'y vais, annonça Iwaizumi.

Oikawa prit un air catastrophé.

— Quoi ? Sérieusement, Iwa-chan ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Iwaizumi lui tourna le dos. Il entendit la voix de Makki sans être capable de deviner ses mots.

Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, de toute façon ? dit-il à Oikawa en pensée. C'est juste un match. Rien de grave. Tu sais t'en sortir tout seul, non ? C'est pas la première fois.

Hatake l'accueillit à coup de grandes tapes dans le dos.

— Content de te voir parmi nous, Hajime ! N'aie pas peur d'être sans pitié avec tes camarades. C'est qu'un match d'entraînement, de toute façon. On ne vous jugera pas sur le score.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête, puis se mit en position.

Le match ne dura pas longtemps. Sans surprise, l'équipe titulaire possédait une puissance bien supérieure à celle des première année. La coordination qui y régnait était presque surnaturelle, et pas un instant Iwaizumi ne se sentit mis de côté. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu y avoir évolué depuis le début de l'année. Hatake l'abreuvait de remarques encourageantes pour chaque attaque réussie et le conseillait au moindre faux pas ; Junta, lui, était un passeur tout à fait respectable et, bien qu'il ne détînt pas la précision d'Oikawa, il ne gâcha aucune de ses passes pour autant.

Oikawa, de l'autre côté, ne s'en sortait pas aussi mal qu'il l'aurait cru. Il avait rapidement repris ses esprits et, malgré sa défaite au premier set, n'eut aucun mal à s'adapter à ses coéquipiers dès le début du second. Ils le manquèrent de peu, mais la bataille n'était de toute façon pas assez équilibrée pour que le score possède une quelconque forme d'importance. La plupart des première année devaient encore grandir, et certains ne valaient guère plus que des débutants ; ils ne disposaient pas des années d'expérience d'Hatake ou de Junta, n'avaient pas suffisamment de matchs dans les jambes. Si l'un d'entre eux s'en plaignit, on ne l'entendit pas.

Deux mains pressèrent les épaules d'Iwaizumi qui se retourna avec un large sourire. Le capitaine lui sourit en retour puis le relâcha pour discuter avec le coach, au fond de la salle.

— Bien joué, première année ! lança Junta en le dépassant.

Il le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il rejoignit Oikawa et les autres en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

— Beau match, dit-il au passeur.

Ce dernier se passa une main dans la nuque. Il n'avait pas l'air très satisfait.

— Ouais, répondit-il tout de même avec un haussement d'épaules. Beau match.

Et il se détourna.

Il fait la gueule ? se demanda Iwaizumi. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait répondu par une remarque sarcastique ou avec mauvaise foi, en se trouvant des excuses ou en l'attaquant avec son sourire le plus angélique. Qu'il se couche si facilement n'avait rien d'habituel. Pour un peu, Iwaizumi aurait trouvé ça inquiétant.

Il surprit un échange de regards entre Matsukawa et Hanamaki.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? les interrogea-t-il sèchement.

— Rien, répondit Mattsun. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Makki tenaient un tout autre discours. Iwaizumi le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

— Pourquoi t'es allé avec eux ? demanda-t-il.

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un y aille, rétorqua Iwaizumi.

— Ah. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Mattsun de ne pas comprendre.

— Quel autre jour ? dit-il.

— C'est pas à cause de ça, non, fit Iwaizumi. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un et t'avais pas l'air d'être motivé, c'est tout.

— Quel autre jour ? répéta Matsukawa. J'ai loupé un épisode ?

Makki souffla.

— J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'expliqua-t-il. On parlait d'Oikawa, et...

— Tu lui as dit ? T'es sérieux ? (Il se tourna vers Iwaizumi :) Et toi, tu l'as cru ?

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est pas à cause de ça, je vous dis. Arrêtez de chercher aussi loin.

— Pas sûr qu' _il_ ne cherchera pas aussi loin, marmonna Makki.

Oikawa, pourtant, ne laissa rien transparaître lors du match suivant. Assis sur le banc, cette fois, Iwaizumi ne le quitta pas des yeux, dans l'espoir de saisir ce que Makki jurait avoir vu. Il ne découvrit rien ; Oikawa lui adressa même un clin d’œil doublé d'un sourire en coin avant de lancer son service.

Iwaizumi en fut légèrement rassuré. Il n'y avait rien, finalement ; comme l'avait dit Mattsun, Makki s'était fait des idées. Il ne prêta pas attention au pincement au cœur familier qui accompagnait cette réflexion. Il avait fini par s'y habituer. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres.

Oikawa n'est pas amoureux de moi, pensa-t-il. Oikawa n'est pas amoureux de moi. Dieu merci.

Dieu merci !

Lorsqu'il sortit du vestiaire, à la fin de l'entraînement, il eut la surprise de le voir assis à l'entrée, la veste refermée jusqu'au cou. Le vent s'était levé, depuis quelques jours. D'épais nuages couvraient le ciel. La pluie ne tarderait plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Oikawa ne put retenir un sursaut.

— Ne me fais pas peur, Iwa-chan !

Il se releva et épousseta négligemment son manteau.

— Je t'attendais, répondit-il enfin. Tu veux venir à la maison ?

La question le plongea en plein désarroi. Il avait l'impression de ne plus y avoir été invité depuis des décennies. D'une certaine façon, ça lui faisait l'effet d'une pièce de puzzle mal emboîtée, une gêne passagère, comme si les choses n'étaient pas à leur place. Oikawa dut remarquer son hésitation ; il lui sourit.

— C'est pas grave, dit-il. Je m'en sortirai tout seul. Je m'enfermerai dans le noir, avec un film que j'ai vu mille fois, en _pleurant_ parce que...

— C'est bon, je viens ! Je pensais à autre chose, c'est tout.

— Je savais que t'étais quelqu'un de bien.

— Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je viens juste parce que ta mère cuisine mieux que la mienne.

— Aussi sûrement que je cuisine mieux que toi.

— Ça, j'en doute. J'ai déjà donné.

Oikawa rit.

— Allons-y.

Ils se mirent en route. Les mains dans les poches, Iwaizumi comptait ses pas en silence. Il n'avait plus rien à dire. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas être gênés par le manque de conversation.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand Oikawa se mit à parler.

— Iwa-chan, toi et Hatake... vous êtes amis, non ?

Iwaizumi ralentit l'allure. Quelque chose dans la voix d'Oikawa le mettait mal à l'aise.

— C'est un grand mot, mais j'imagine que oui. Pourquoi ?

— Oh... pour rien. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, aujourd'hui, alors...

_Alors quoi ? Parle, bon sang._

Mais Oikawa n'ajouta rien. Iwaizumi lui jeta un regard en biais.

— Il est plutôt sympa, en fait.

— Tout le monde est sympa, à côté de toi, le taquina Oikawa.

Iwaizumi sentit un poids s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là.

— Je suis obligé d'être dur avec toi. Tu serais capable de bousiller l'école, si je ne te surveillais pas.

— Ha ! Je devrais te remercier ?

— Tout le monde devrait me remercier. Personne d'autre n’a accepté de faire le sale boulot.

— Wow, c'était méchant !

Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer une famille avec une poussette sur le trottoir. Oikawa avait les mains sur les hanches ; sa posture était si ridicule qu'Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur. Oikawa ne s'en aperçut pas.

— Donc, pour quelle raison tu m'invites, aujourd'hui ? demanda soudain Iwaizumi. Aucune de tes petites copines ne voulait venir ?

— C'est petit, ça, Iwa-chan. Figure-toi qu'aucune d'entre elles n'a eu l'honneur d'y mettre seulement les pieds. Ça t'est exclusivement réservé.

— Pourquoi ? T'avais peur qu'elles te jettent après avoir découvert ta collection de figurines d'extraterrestres à 50 yens ?

— N'importe quoi ! N'importe qui serait _impressionné_ par...

— Ouais, ouais. Bien sûr. Continue de te faire des illusions, tiens.

— Je ne t'invite plus jamais chez moi.

— C'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'y aller, de toute façon.

Oikawa posa une main sur sa poitrine, sous le choc.

— Alors que je t'ouvre gentiment ma porte !

— Je comptais pas te le dire, tu sais. Tu m'as forcé.

— Tu veux me faire pleurer ?

Iwaizumi lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Il était de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

— Si ça peut effacer ton sourire suffisant, tu sais..., dit-il avec un sourire meurtrier.

— Hé ! Je souris même pas !

— C'est en prévision. Toujours avoir un coup d'avance, c'est mon père qui m'a appris ça.

— Un homme cruel, sans le moindre doute.

— Tu ne le trouvais pas si cruel quand il te donnait la plus grosse part de curry parce que tu étais, je cite, « bien plus gentil que son imbécile de fils ».

— Enfin, Iwa-chan. C'était de l'adaptation, c'est tout. C'est ainsi qu'on survit, dans une société comme la nôtre.

— Bah tiens !...

Il éclata de rire. Oikawa ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler tout le long du chemin, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

_xxxxx_

Il était allongé dans l'herbe. Les tiges hautes et les feuilles lui caressaient les bras. Ça ne le démangeait pas. C'était agréable.

Le soleil brillait comme au plus fort de l'été, pourtant il ne faisait pas mal.

Il referma la main droite. Vide. La gauche. Vide aussi.

Il manquait quelque chose. Il se redressa. La prairie s'étendait à perte de vue.

— Tooru... ?

Pas de réponse. Personne d'autre ici. Son cœur se serra. Il sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos.

Il est parti ? pensa-t-il, et à peine ces mots avaient-ils effleuré sa conscience qu'il fut traversé par une douleur inimaginable, une terreur comme il n'en avait jamais connue jusqu'alors.

_Il est parti. Il est parti._

Il se releva, paniqué.

— Tooru !

Personne. Le souffle court, il regarda autour de lui. Quelques fleurs, blanches, jaunes, mauves, les mouvements du vent, des bourdons butinant çà et là. Et aucune trace de Tooru, nulle part.

Soudain, des bras autour de ses épaules, l'enlaçant par derrière. Il les attrapa avant qu'ils ne s'échappent. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'en aller.

Un rire léger comme une plume résonna derrière son dos.

— Hajime, tu me fais mal.

Il le lâcha. Il aurait voulu se retourner, mais c'était impossible. Il se recoucha dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés.

— Encore avec ça ? s'étonna Tooru. Voyons. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

Son cœur se serrait à lui en faire mal.

— J'ai peur de regarder, confia-t-il d'une voix qui ne lui était pas familière, beaucoup trop aiguë pour lui.

Il le sentit s'agenouiller tout près de lui, suffisamment pour que ses genoux frôlent son bras tendu. Une main lui caressa le front, puis les cheveux. Il la prit et la porta à son nez pour en sentir les fragrances habituelles – rassurantes.

Il ne sentit rien.

— Désolé, Hajime.

_Arrête de t'excuser, idiot. Tout est ma faute. J'ai pris peur, et j'ai oublié de chercher._

Il se coucha près de lui.

— Tu pleures ? demanda Tooru.

— Oui.

Il avait voulu dire non. Il ne se contrôlait pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es un sombre crétin. Que je suis un sombre crétin. J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'ai peur.

— De moi ?

— De tout.

Tooru resta muet. Iwaizumi voulut regarder, juste une seconde, pour apercevoir un reflet de ses pensées sur ses traits, mais il savait qu'il n'y verrait rien, rien de plus que les bourdonnements incessants du néant.

— Hajime...

Sa voix tremblotait. Elle lui faisait terriblement pitié.

— Hajime. Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

— Non.

Il avait voulu dire oui.

— Ah. Alors...

— Je ne sais pas qui tu es.

Silence.

— Tu n'es pas Oikawa. Oikawa n'est pas comme ça.

— Tu es cruel, avec moi. Qui suis-je, alors ?

— Je ne sais pas. Une illusion stupide. Un souvenir. Mais même comme ça, tu ne serais rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Oikawa... Tooru n'a jamais été comme ça. Il ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. Il aurait peur.

— Comme toi ?

— Je ne... J'en sais rien. Comme moi, peut-être. Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste savoir.

— Je suis Oikawa Tooru. Le meilleur ami d'Iwaizumi Hajime. Son compagnon d'armes. Le démon et l'exorciste. Tu te souviens ?

Une abeille se posa sur sa main. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour le savoir.

— Si tu es Oikawa, murmura Iwaizumi, qui est-il, lui ?

— Qui ?

— L'autre Oikawa. Celui qui cache ses incertitudes derrière une arrogance effrontée. Celui qui attire les filles comme des mouches et qui finit toujours par pleurer comme un idiot. Celui qui se moque de tout et qui y fait trop attention. Celui-là. Qui est-ce ?

La main caressa ses cheveux à nouveau.

— Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Non, il n'était pas comme cet Oikawa-là. Celui-ci n'était rien d'autre qu'une chimère, un songe trop lisse et trop tendre, qui lui parlait d'une voix douce et riait comme un enfant. Celui-ci ruisselait d'une affection trop grande pour lui, la distribuait au premier venu, attrapait les rayons du soleil et les étalait sur sa peau comme un vêtement de soie. Celui-ci l'aimait, lui, parce que c'était ce que voulait Iwaizumi, qu'il l'avait créé comme ça, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre raison d'exister.

— Je me suis trompé, murmura Iwaizumi. J'ai fait des erreurs. J'en ferai d'autres. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il finira par me haïr, tu sais ? Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave.

— On ne peut rien y faire, dit Tooru. C'est ça ?

— C'est ça.

— Tu m'aimes, Hajime ?

— Je ne devrais pas.

Soupir.

— Et Hatake ?

Il faillit ouvrir les yeux. Se retint.

— Hatake ? répéta-t-il.

— Oui. Lui, tu l'aimes ?

— Ce n'est pas ça. Ça n'a rien à voir.

_Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que si, finalement. Il est plus gentil qu'il n'en a l'air. Il est loin d'être désagréable. C'est quelqu'un de bien, sans doute. Si j'essayais, peut-être que..._

— S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il, faites que ça s'arrête. Je n'ai pas mérité ça.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Tooru. Tu veux jouer ?

— À quoi ?

— Tu es possédé par un démon. Pour survivre, tu dois suivre ma voix. Quand nous serons réunis, tout finira pour le mieux. Tu comprends ?

Les lèvres d'Iwaizumi tremblaient.

— Je comprends, souffla-t-il.

La présence de Tooru disparut.

— Viens, l'entendit-il murmurer.

Trop loin. Il se releva, les yeux fermés, et ce fut comme si le monde basculait en avant.

— Fais attention, rit Tooru.

_Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas toi qui te balades sans rien y voir._

À chaque pas le sol s'enfonçait un peu plus sous ses pieds. Il entendit Tooru glousser, une fois, deux fois, chercha à localiser l'endroit d'où provenait son nom qui lui tournait autour, emporté par les brises du vent. Il marcha longtemps.

Puis il réalisa qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Les mains de Tooru s'enroulèrent autour des siennes. Glaciales.

— Tu ne veux peut-être pas être sauvé.

— C'est trop facile. Réponds-moi.

— Ouvre les yeux.

_Ne regarde pas._

— Je ne peux pas.

— Tu peux. Ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi, Hajime. C'est ton rêve. Tu y fais ce que tu veux.

La voix se tut. Iwaizumi ouvrit les yeux.

Tooru ne souriait pas. Il avait le visage qu'il avait toujours eu dans ses souvenirs, rond et lisse, cette fois marqué d'une mélancolie comme il n'y en avait jamais vu.

— Tu as juré que tu ne me trahirais pas, murmura Tooru.

Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il sentit un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge, douloureux et impitoyable.

— Tu as juré, lui reprocha-t-il encore, et Iwaizumi sut qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

— Je ne t'ai pas trahi, assura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne t'ai jamais...

Tooru s'avança plus près, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui.

— Je ne peux pas te guérir.

Iwaizumi posa son front contre son épaule.

— Je sais, répondit-il.

— On est toujours amis, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Meilleurs amis.

— Oui. Tout va bien. Tour ira toujours bien.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

_xxxxx_

La journée avait commencé tout à fait normalement. Les cours lui avaient peut-être paru un peu plus longs que d'habitude, mais ça n'avait rien de particulier ; la pluie qui frappait contre les fenêtres le déconcentrait, il avait mal dormi, le sujet du jour l'ennuyait profondément et il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez lui.

Il ne remarqua pas, d'abord, les étranges regards jetés à la dérobée au détour d'un couloir, ni les murmures disséminés le long de son chemin comme autant de miettes de pain. Il entendit un groupe d'élèves de troisième année rire sous leur cape, mais ne pensa pas que ces rires s'adressaient à lui, aussi les ignora-t-il sans difficulté.

Il n'y pensait presque plus quand Oikawa le retrouva à la pause de midi. Celui-ci avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

— Quoi ? s'informa Iwaizumi en le voyant déposer sèchement son bento sur la table.

— Je vais assassiner quelqu'un si ça ne s'arrête pas tout de suite, répondit Oikawa. Ils commencent à me taper sur les nerfs, pas toi ?

Il avait dû louper le sujet de conversation.

— Tu sais, même si certains en sont persuadés, je ne suis pas encore capable de lire dans tes pensées. Qu'est-ce qui est supposé me taper sur les nerfs, exactement ?

Oikawa détacha ses baguettes.

— Tu les as pas entendus ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Entendu quoi ?

Pas de réponse. Oikawa mangeait sans mot dire, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

— Oh, l'idiot. De quoi tu parles ?

— Mmh ? De rien, dit-il en lui sortant son plus beau sourire – celui qu'il lui réservait quand il mentait.

— Si tu te fous de moi, je...

Il fut interrompu par la brusque entrée de Makki dans la salle de classe. Quelques élèves parurent surpris, mais ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs sujets de conversation.

— Iwaizumi, l'interpella-t-il, de quoi ils parlent, eux tous ?

Oikawa lui lança un regard d'avertissement que Makki ne repéra pas.

— Je suis rien à votre conversation. Il se passe quoi ?

Makki parut soudain comprendre.

— Oh. T'es pas au courant.

— Pour la dernière fois...

— Rien de spécial, dit Makki. Les conneries habituelles, tu sais. Ça finira par se tasser, c'est qu'une question de jour. (Puis, constatant la tension sur les traits d'Iwaizumi, il expliqua :) Le bruit court que t'aurais, comment dire ? Une profonde affection pour un type de troisième année ? Rien de grave, quoi.

— Ah bon ? Qui ?

Makki et Oikawa échangèrent un regard.

— Tu lui dis, fit Makki en s'asseyant.

— C'est toi qui lui en as parlé !

— Oui, mais t'es son meilleur pote. Non ?

— Il va finir par y avoir un meurtre, les menaça Iwaizumi. Donc, qui ? Je le connais, au moins ?

Oikawa marmonna quelque chose entre deux quintes de toux.

— Pitié, arrête de faire le gosse. Qui ?

— Hatake.

Hatake ? Il fronça les sourcils.

— Eh bah, dit-il finalement. J'aimerais pas être à sa place.

— Je crois pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, avança Hanamaki. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça le fait rire. Ils espèrent juste que ça te mette en colère – mais y a pas de danger, hein ?

— Si je devais m'énerver chaque fois que je croise des imbéciles, je serais depuis longtemps mort d'une crise cardiaque. T'inquiète pas. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Makki lui sourit puis sortit de la classe. En face d'Iwaizumi, Oikawa avait arrêté de manger.

— Quoi, encore ? soupira Iwaizumi.

— Rien. Je suis content que ça ne te fasse rien.

— Menteur.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours. Oikawa se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires.

— À tout à l'heure, le salua-t-il avant de filer dans le couloir.

Quelque chose dans son attitude était étrange, mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. La classe reprit. Il oublia.

Il surprit des regards, à l'entraînement, mais Hatake ne le traita pas différemment des autres joueurs ; il réprimanda un deuxième année qui riait à propos de quelque chose dont il ne saisit pas le sens.

L'affaire dura plusieurs jours, pourtant personne ne lui en souffla mot. Quelques semaines plus tard, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un autre souvenir à enterrer. On ne l'évoqua plus ; pas devant lui, en tout cas.

Quand il s'en ouvrit à Oikawa, celui-ci ne lui répondit que par un sourire.

— Les gens sont comme ça, dit-il d'un ton léger. Ils s'attendent à ce que la plus petite attaque te mette à terre, constatent que rien n'a changé et repartent déçus. Ils trouveront un autre moyen de te déstabiliser, s'ils en ont envie.

— Mmh ? Mouais, peut-être.

À vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu.

Quelques jours plus tard, le coach les réunit après l'échauffement.

— Comme vous le savez, les éliminatoires du Printemps Interlycées arrivent dans quelques jours seulement. Après une longue période de réflexion, j'ai pris la décision d'apporter quelques changements à l'équipe alignée pour l'occasion.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, impatients et inquiets à l'idée de prendre connaissance du résultat.

— Matsukawa prendra la place de Takase en tant que bloqueur central.

Takase, un élève de deuxième année, haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

— En outre, Oikawa fera office de passeur titulaire le temps de la compétition. Quant à Hanamaki et Iwaizumi, je vous veux prêts à entrer sur le terrain à tout moment. C'est compris ? Je prendrai les réclamations après l'entraînement. Aux élèves concernés par ces changements, essayez de ne pas trop vous en faire. Je ne fais que considérer la meilleure combinaison possible pour arriver à nos fins – aux nationales. Des changements sont toujours possibles, mais je compte sur vous pour vous entraîner avec cette formation.

Personne n'osa protester. L'entraînement commença, identique à tous les autres. Iwaizumi lança un bref coup d’œil à Oikawa – gai comme un pinson, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, comme pour justifier aux autres joueurs la décision du coach. Il esquivait les critiques avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de se présenter à lui. Iwaizumi sourit intérieurement. Bon choix, pensa-t-il. Ne les laisse pas te déstabiliser.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre, de toute façon. Tout irrités qu'ils soient, les autres finiraient par comprendre, comme tout le monde le faisait toujours. Oikawa n'était pas seulement un bon passeur – c'était le meilleur de sa génération. Il était naturel qu'il finisse par s'imposer parmi eux.

— Junta le prend bien, on dirait, souffla Mattsun en passant à côté d'Iwaizumi. Pour Takase, c'était couru, mais lui...

— Junta n'est pas stupide, répliqua-t-il. Il savait que ça arriverait.

— J'ai un peu de peine pour lui, quand même. Enfin, il a encore l'année prochaine pour s'imposer.

Ils partirent chercher des balles dans le panier.

— Je me demande ce qu'en pense Hatake..., dit Mattsun.

_Je me le demande, oui. Après tout, Junta et lui sont bons amis. Ils formaient un bon duo. Si j'étais dans l'équipe et qu'on changeait Oikawa pour quelqu'un d'autre... je le prendrais peut-être mal._

_Je le prendrais sûrement mal._

Mais Hatake était capitaine de l'équipe. Il était juste. Il comprendrait. C'était pour le bien de l'équipe. Il l'avait bien constaté, lui aussi.

Il le surveilla du coin de l’œil, tout de même, parce qu'on ne savait jamais ; il ne vit rien.

Dans le vestiaire, Hatake lança bien un regard glacial à Oikawa, mais ça ne changeait guère de l'antipathie qu'il lui manifestait d'ordinaire. Il sortit sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Oikawa lui avait dit de partir devant.

Il pleuvait encore.

Quelqu'un l'appelait derrière lui.

— Iwaizumi !

Il fit volte-face. Makki et Mattsun l'avaient rattrapé, le sac calé sur l'épaule.

— Je rentre chez moi, aujourd'hui, les prévint Iwaizumi. Crevé.

— Ouais, on s'en doute, dit Matsukawa. C'est pas ça.

— Oikawa est resté pour s'entraîner, le coupa Makki. Et Hatake a laissé les autres partir devant. Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant, mais...

— T'aurais dû voir sa tête, reprit Mattsun. J'ai vu Oikawa lui parler d'un truc, on aurait dit qu'il l'avait giflé. J'y ferais pas gaffe, d'habitude, mais j'ai déjà eu le coup au collège. Ce serait con qu'on se retrouve avec un blessé juste avant la compétition. J'ai pas envie de me mêler de ça, mais je préfère que tu sois au courant.

Iwaizumi fut traversé d'un frisson.

— Je vais aller voir, dit-il. Il devrait pas s'entraîner après les heures habituelles, de toute façon. Il va finir par se faire mal. Quel con.

Il remonta la rue sans un au revoir.

_xxxxx_

_Suis-je plus stupide que je ne l'avais imaginé ?_

Il connaissait la réponse. _Probablement_. Les voix lui parvenaient du gymnase, quelque part près de la porte. Aucun crissement de chaussures sur le sol. Pas une seule balle rebondissant au sol. Personne ne s'entraînait, là-dedans.

— T'as tout manigancé, disait le capitaine d'une voix sourde. Tu me prends pour un con ?

— Moi ? répondit Oikawa.

— Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à t'énerver sur un _kouhai_ juste à cause d'une décision du coach. Je n'ai rien à...

Il y eut un bruit de coup. La porte trembla un peu. Il devait avoir frappé le mur – Iwaizumi, une main sur la poignée, s'apprêta à entrer. Quelque chose l'arrêta. La curiosité, peut-être. Ou bien la peur.

— M'énerver ? répéta Hatake. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais continuer à fermer ma gueule ? Ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

— Rien ! Dégage, lâche-moi !

— Il n'aurait jamais choisi un joueur aussi inexpérimenté pour un match officiel. Je le connais, moi ! Je sais comment il fonctionne ! Il n'aurait pas mis Junta de côté aussi facilement.

— Il veut nous donner l'occasion de gagner.

C'était la réplique de trop.

— Junta nous fera gagner, personne d'autre, siffla Hatake, la voix dangereusement basse. Pas un gosse insolent comme toi. On n'a pas besoin de poseurs, ici, t'as compris ? Dis-le-lui.

— Non.

— C'était pas une suggestion.

— J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

— Ta gueule, cracha le capitaine. T'as rien à dire. Tu mérites pas d'être dans cette équipe. T'as jamais mérité d'être avec nous.

— Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

— Il a bossé dur. Ça lui a pris des années. Il s'est entraîné plus que tu ne le feras jamais. Je peux pas piffer les génies comme toi, ceux qui n'ont qu'à se pointer où ça leur chante pour recevoir les louanges de la foule. T'as jamais eu besoin de te défoncer, toi. Tu vaux pas le quart de ce qu'il est. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu mérites rien de plus que de dégager d'ici. Trouve-toi une équipe de quartier. On veut pas de toi. Personne ne veut de toi. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Iwaizumi pouvait entre Hatake respirer d'ici. Sa colère l'essoufflait.

— C'était pour ça, hein ?

Reniflement.

— Si tu veux parler, première année, t'as intérêt à le faire haut et clair. Je lis pas dans les pensées des enfants gâtés.

— Ce truc, avec Iwa-chan. Ces rumeurs à la con. Je croyais que c'était pour lui. Que l'un de vous avait décidé de s'amuser, peut-être. Mais c'était pas ça. Ça a jamais été ça.

— Tu te prends pour un génie, hein ?

— Tu crois que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ? Que t'es la première personne à me détester ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas supporter les attaques et les menaces ? J'en ai vu d'autres. Je n'ai jamais parlé au coach ailleurs que devant toi. Je n'ai jamais essayé de prendre la place de Junta. Je n'ai jamais tenté de manipuler personne. Si je suis sur le terrain, c'est parce que je l'ai mérité ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'imposer en bousculant les autres, parce que je ne suis pas comme toi !

— Ta gueule, putain !

— Cette équipe mérite mieux que d'être dirigée par un gros con comme toi ! Que diraient les autres, s'ils savaient ? Que dirait Junta ? Tu prétends être son ami, mais tu...

Il y eut un choc ; quelqu'un tomba sur le sol. Sans plus attendre, Iwaizumi entra dans la salle.

— Capitaine, dit-il, et il s'aperçut que sa voix tremblait de colère.

Hatake, le visage cramoisi, ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Il fixait Oikawa, accroupi au sol et les mains sur le visage, tous deux se dévisageaient dans un silence de mort.

Iwaizumi s'agenouilla auprès de son meilleur ami. Un mince filet de sang lui coulait du menton.

— Fais chier, marmonna Iwaizumi. Vous faites chier, tous les deux. Ça va ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire.

— Toujours là pour me sauver la mise, hein, Iwa-chan ? Ça va. Je crois...

— Laisse-moi regarder.

Sans surprise, un flot de sang coulait de son nez. Il le récoltait comme de l'eau entre ses mains en coupe, l'air surpris.

— Putain, jura Iwaizumi. (Il se tourna vers Hatake qui était resté immobile, une main sur sa propre bouche.) T'es pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?

Hatake hésita. Puis il sourit.

— Il l'avait cherché. Tu l'as entendu, non ? Il ne cherche qu'à...

— Arrête tes conneries ! Ferme-la ! T'as raison, j'ai entendu. Et c'est toi qui racontes de la merde.

— Écoute, Iwaizumi...

Mais Iwaizumi n'écoutait pas ; les poings serrés, il tremblait de colère.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Toute cette merde, c'est ta faute !

— C'était juste pour rigoler, répondit-il avec un sourire confiant. On va dire ça comme ça. Pas vrai, Oika –

Iwaizumi ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, le visage si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son nez.

— La prochaine fois que tu lui parles de cette façon, je t'explose, l'avertit-il en serrant les dents.

— Casse-toi...

— T'es prévenu. Un seul regard déplacé, _un seul_ , et...

— Et quoi, Iwaizumi ? le coupa une voix près de la porte.

Une voix d'adulte. Celle du coach.

Iwaizumi relâcha le capitaine. Toujours à terre, Oikawa se releva lentement.

— Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, tous les trois.

Ils n'en avaient pas.

Aucun d'entre eux ne joua aux préliminaires du Printemps Interlycées, cette année-là. Oikawa, qui n'avait écopé que de deux semaines de mise à l'écart, y assista depuis les gradins. L'équipe ne s'en sortit pas trop mal. Pas trop bien non plus.

Hatake, quant à lui, avait l'interdiction de se présenter aux entraînements pour trois mois entiers, quand Iwaizumi n'en avait écopé que de deux. L'ex-capitaine ne se montra plus avant longtemps. Makki rapporta à Iwaizumi qu'un autre troisième année avait été nommé capitaine à sa place. Il ne jouerait probablement plus au lycée, de toute façon. La fin de l'année arriverait vite.

On lui posa de nombreuses questions qu'il prit l'habitude d'éluder. Les autres joueurs finirent par se désintéresser d'eux. Il y eut des rumeurs stupides, vite étouffées. Il ne les écouta pas.

À la fin du mois de décembre, alors qu'ils discutaient autour d'un fast food à la tombée de la nuit, Mattsun décida de mettre le sujet sur la table une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Junta l'a engueulé comme pas permis, raconta-t-il. J'étais parti m'acheter à boire, et je suis pas resté, mais c'était pas beau à voir.

— Il l'avait bien cherché, commenta Iwaizumi. Quel connard.

— Bah, j'en sais trop rien, dit Makki. Il était énervé à cause de cette histoire d'échange. Il aurait dû attendre que la pression retombe, peut-être. C'était stupide, mais je ne crois pas que ça fasse de lui un total enfoiré.

Oikawa sirota son soda.

— J'aurais fait la même chose, à sa place, confia-t-il.

— Tu _as_ fait la même chose, corrigea Iwaizumi.

— Ça compte pas, marmonna-t-il. Je me suis excusé, au moins. Et puis, ça n'avait rien à voir.

— Tu parles !

— OK, j'avais un peu dépassé les bornes, mais je l'ai pas touché, au final. Et puis, c'était juste des gamineries. Hatake a réfléchi, lui. C'est pas comme s'il avait simplement réagi sur le tas, tu vois ?

— J'ai pas trop compris cette partie, à vrai dire, dit Mattsun. Tu nous expliques ?

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

— Rien de spécial. C'est Oikawa qui se fait des idées.

— T'es trop naïf, Iwa-chan, c'est tout. Non, il avait prévu le coup depuis le début de l'année, ou presque. Il ne m'aimait pas, tout le monde était au courant, et il agissait comme s'il s'en fichait complètement. Mais c'est un bon observateur, vous savez. Pas pour rien qu'on l'a mis à la tête de l'équipe.

— Et donc ?

— Il a compris que rien au monde ne comptait plus que mon petit Iwa-chan et a décidé de raconter de vilaines histoires en espérant le faire tomber, et moi avec.

— Par pitié, ne me fais pas entendre des trucs pareils, se plaignit Iwaizumi. Je viens de manger.

— Hé !

— Quoi ?

Ils rirent tous les quatre. Puis changèrent de sujet.

Le soir, Iwaizumi ne parvint pas à dormir ; les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il réfléchissait.

La voix d'Oikawa.

_Ces rumeurs à la con, je croyais que c'était pour lui, mais c'était pas ça. Ça a jamais été ça._

_Il avait prévu le coup depuis le début de l'année, ou presque. C'est un bon observateur, vous savez ?_

D'autres voix, des souvenirs se mélangeant les uns aux autres, un puzzle qui se formait doucement.

_On me paie pas pour ça. Juste pour que t'aies pas l'air d'un sans-ami._

_Il a quelque chose de triste, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi._

_Les gens sont comme ça. Ils trouveront un autre moyen de te déstabiliser, s'ils en ont envie._

Un bon observateur. Un excellent observateur.

Iwaizumi enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

_Tu ne me trahirais pas, hein ? Jamais ? On a promis. On est toujours amis ?_

Il ferma les yeux. Les engrenages se mettaient en place. Tournaient en grinçant.

Hatake avait tout compris.

Il avait observé, un jour, deux, et il avait compris. Il détestait Oikawa – c'était aussi simple que ça. Il l'avait suivi du regard chaque seconde, avait cherché à comprendre. Il l'avait vu enchaîner les filles comme les services, il avait vu le monde avec ses yeux. Il avait sondé son cœur comme s'il avait été le sien – il s'était arrêté et s'était dit : et si j'étais lui ? S'il était moi ?

Qu'est-ce qui le met en colère ? Qu'est-ce qui _me_ met en colère ?

Il avait vu Junta perdre en assurance, Oikawa s'imposer peu à peu. Il avait eu mal, peut-être, alors il avait décidé de remettre les choses à leur place. Et la solution s'était présentée à lui avec toute la simplicité du monde. Elle se basait sur une seule vérité.

Oikawa n'avait pas d'amis. Pas d'autres amis qu'Iwaizumi. Il ne parlait pas aux autres première année. Il était seul, et derrière son assurance ne se cachait rien d'autre que de la peur. Il ne disait jamais non aux filles qui l'approchaient, mais les voyait sans les regarder, sanglotait un peu à chaque rupture, mais jamais comme il aurait pleuré s'il n'avait eu personne pour lui administrer une tape dans le dos, lui poser une main sur la nuque, lui offrir une épaule pour pleurer.

Un lien unique était facilement affaibli.

Hatake l'avait remarqué ; il avait peut-être distingué quelque chose de particulier sur le visage d'Oikawa à chaque rire partagé entre Iwaizumi, Makki et Mattsun, à chaque rapprochement progressif, chaque discussion dont il était exclu – dont il s'excluait lui-même. Il avait peut-être entendu la supplication qui sous-tendait chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes, chaque tentative de se réapproprier ce qu'il avait le sentiment de perdre petit à petit.

Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'était rapproché d'Iwaizumi ? Pour donner au jeune passeur le sentiment que tout s'effondrait encore, que son meilleur ami s'intéressait aux autres plus qu'à lui ?

Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait amorcé la rumeur ? Non dans l'espoir que cette histoire ébranlerait Iwaizumi, mais qu'elle ébranlerait Oikawa lui-même ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Il revit le visage de Makki.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inspira profondément.

_Tu sais pourquoi. Pas la peine de le cacher. Tu t'es mis le doigt dans l’œil, mon pauvre. Ils l'avaient tous vu, tous sauf toi. Pendant que tu te morfondais comme un imbécile..._

_Tu as tout vu, toi aussi, mais tu ne comprenais rien. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Depuis combien de temps fais-tu semblant d'être aveugle pour profiter de moments que tu penses paisibles, tout ça pour ne pas avoir à affronter les conséquences de mensonges proférés si souvent qu'ils en sont devenus réels ?_

Il se tourna.

Oikawa n'est pas amoureux de moi, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. C'est un ami d'enfance, c'est tout. Je le connais. Je n'ai pas pu me tromper à ce point.

Ce Oikawa-là n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui hantait ses rêves et ses souvenirs, l'enfant qui l'enlaçait sans crainte, qui lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille. Cet Oikawa-là n'aimait personne d'autre que lui – ou bien si, peut-être, c'était un mensonge, après tout, il le savait depuis longtemps, il...

Cet Oikawa-là n'existait peut-être pas.

_xxxxx_

Oikawa n'avait pas été le premier. Il y avait eu un gamin du voisinage, pendant les vacances, alors qu'il n'était pas âgé de plus d'une dizaine d'années. Un garçon de sa classe, aussi, un ou deux ans plus tard. Il n'en avait rien dit à personne. Il avait attendu, pensé à autre chose et, pendant ce temps, la flamme se consumait jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

Il n'y avait pas accordé tant d'importance, à l'époque, parce qu'il y avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire, d'autres combats à mener, des entraînements et des activités qui inondaient si bien son esprit qu'il en oubliait de penser.

Oikawa n'avait pas été le premier, mais il avait été, d'une certaine façon, le seul important – le seul à réussir à s'imposer sans avoir fait le moindre effort, le seul à se retrouver dans ses rêves, à le plonger un peu plus dans ce sentiment de perte et de déséquilibre, à la fois fascinant et effrayant, qui s'intensifiait seconde après seconde.

Certaines personnes, lorsqu'elles se découvraient amoureuses, avaient du mal à retracer le chemin qui les y avait menées. Certaines disaient : je ne sais pas, ça a toujours été là, quelque part, ou peut-être pas.

Iwaizumi n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour retrouver l'instant où il avait _su_. L'instant où tout avait changé.

Il neigeait, ce jour-là. C'était en janvier, après les cours, quelque part à la fin de sa première année de collège, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux en tâchant de ne pas glisser sur les plaques de verglas sournoisement cachées sous la neige encore immaculée.

Aucun bruit. Juste de la neige, des bottes pour la marquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde ou soit recouverte après une nouvelle nuit à contempler le spectacle silencieux des flocons qui y tombaient doucement.

Il ne s'était rien produit de spécial. Oikawa s'était arrêté, avait tourné à droite, dans ce qui avait été un petit chemin de terre entre deux maisons inconnues, ce qui était à présent un couloir de neige lisse et brillante dans la nuit qui tombait.

— Pourquoi par-là ? avait demandé Iwaizumi, et Oikawa avait ri, un rire clair et joyeux, qui s'était fiché au plein centre de sa poitrine sans prendre la peine d'en demander la permission.

Il l'avait entendu cent fois, mille fois, mais peut-être était-ce la fois de trop, celle qui comptait vraiment. Il avait frissonné, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la neige qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans ses bottes, ni avec les gants qu'il avait oubliés chez lui. D'un coup, le monde n'avait plus de sens, et il s'était senti glisser lentement, lentement dans un univers dont il n'avait jamais accepté l'invitation jusqu'alors, celui des amours enfantines, plus si enfantines que ça.

Il ne l'avait plus lâché des yeux une seconde. L'avait gravé dans ses souvenirs comme une version neuve et sans défaut d'un ami qui n'en était plus seulement un.

Oikawa s'était accroupi, avait tracé des dessins du bout du doigt, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Oikawa avait relevé la tête vers lui.

— Un message d'adieu.

Il n'avait pas compris. Adieu ? À qui ? Pourquoi ?

— Cet endroit (il désigna le sol à ses pieds) marque la fin de nos aventures.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Un rire, à nouveau.

— Viens, Iwa-chan.

Il s'était avancé vers lui, non sans méfiance, et Oikawa l'avait pris par la main, comme l'enfant qu'il était. Iwaizumi se surprit à souhaiter qu'il ne le lâche jamais. Ses gants étaient un peu humides. Son cœur battait trop vite.

— On rentre en deuxième année, bientôt.

— Merci de l'info, mais je crois que je l'avais deviné tout seul.

Oikawa l'avait légèrement bousculé.

— Arrête. C'est un moment solennel.

— D'accord, d'accord. Je t'écoute.

— On entre en deuxième année. J'ai douze ans, et toi aussi. Ça veut dire qu'on n'est plus des gamins.

— Ah. C'est tout ?

— Je me suis dit que ce serait triste de laisser les choses s'effacer comme ça. Ça mérite un événement officiel. Une marque, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Quelque chose qui dirait : moi, Oikawa Tooru, décrète aujourd'hui ne plus être un enfant.

— Sentimental, dis donc.

— Tu trouves ? Je trouve ça plutôt normal. Les autres n'ont pas l'occasion de le faire, alors je me suis dit... voilà. Qu'on pourrait laisser un message d'adieu. Ranger tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici dans nos souvenirs. Tu trouves ça stupide ?

Il avait haussé les épaules, parce qu'il n'avait pas osé avouer que non, qu'il trouvait ça triste, qu'il voulait rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps – mais son cœur, au fond de sa poitrine, lui soufflait que tout avait déjà changé, pour le pire ou le meilleur, il le saurait un jour ou l'autre.

— Adieu, les chevaliers et les démons, avait déclaré Oikawa d'une voix grave. Adieu les enquêtes de détective, les chasses au trésor et les rapports d'espionnage. Adieu les bonshommes de neige...

— J'ai vu des adultes en faire, moi.

— D'accord, alors, pas les bonshommes de neige. Adieu les caprices de petits garçons. Oh, adieu la lumière de nuit. Désormais, je dormirai dans le noir complet.

— T'y arriveras jamais.

— T'es censé m'encourager ! Dis adieu, toi aussi, Iwa-chan.

— T'as pas envie de dire adieu à ce surnom, plutôt ?

— Ah, ça, tu peux toujours rêver.

Iwaizumi avait soupiré.

— Adieu, alors, avait-il murmuré.

Le silence lui avait semblé lourd. L'air irrespirable. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré – mais, et c'était presque drôle, maintenant, il n'était plus un petit garçon, et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son meilleur ami, ou qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait bien être, à présent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? avait-il demandé pour chasser l'émotion qui teintait aussi les traits d'Oikawa. On pisse dessus dans un dernier hommage ?

Ça avait fonctionné.

— Dégueu, Iwa-chan ! On s'en va, c'est tout.

Puis il était parti. Iwaizumi avait jeté un dernier regard vers les traits dans la neige, presque invisibles maintenant que la nuit finissait de tomber. Pas un dessin, en fait, juste quelques mots à peine lisibles. À la prochaine, disaient-ils, et Iwaizumi avait souri.

Oikawa l'attendait plus loin, là où leurs routes se séparaient.

— T'aurais dû t'en aller, lui avait lancé Iwaizumi.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je voulais te dire au revoir.

— Ah. À plus, alors.

— Non, pas comme ça.

Oikawa s'était approché sans bruit puis, contre toute attente, l'avait serré dans ses bras. Son écharpe lui chatouillait le menton. Il avait mis un instant avant de réagir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? avait-il demandé une fois encore, et Oikawa, une fois encore, avait souri.

— Adieu, Iwa-chan. Je suis content de t'avoir eu pour meilleur ami.

C'était terrifiant. Plus triste que tout ce qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre. Son cœur était serré à lui en faire mal. Il aurait voulu lui ordonner de se taire.

— On dirait que tu vas mourir, avait-il soufflé à la place.

Quelque chose dans sa gorge l'empêchait de contrôler sa voix.

— C'est un peu comme si. Mais ne t'en fais pas. On se rencontrera à nouveau, et on sera encore les meilleurs amis du monde. Et je te remercierai encore, la fois d'après, quand on sera si vieux qu'on marchera sur nos barbes.

— D'accord. Ça marche.

— Je compte sur toi.

— _Je_ compte sur toi. T'as intérêt à être moins chiant, la prochaine fois.

Oikawa avait voulu le relâcher, mais Iwaizumi avait gardé ses bras autour de lui quelques secondes encore, assez pour se rappeler son poids contre sa poitrine, de son menton sur son épaule, des odeurs de bois brûlé de l'hiver, des flocons qui fondaient sur ses joues.

— Adieu, alors, avait-il dit en le laissant enfin partir.

Oikawa, après quelques pas, s'était retourné vers lui.

— Iwa-chan.

Il s'essuyait le bout du nez. Il ne pleurait pas, non. Juste de la neige et des émotions un peu trop envahissantes.

— Quoi ?

— À la prochaine.

Et ça s'était fini comme ça.

_xxxxx_

— Oikawa.

Celui-ci se tourna vers la porte du vestiaire, surpris.

— Ah, Iwa-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si le coach te voit...

Il voulut répondre. N'y parvint pas.

Il inventa une excuse, s'éloigna jusqu'à être hors de vue. Reprit sa respiration.

_Tout va bien._

_Je crois._

_xxxxx_

Ça s'était fini comme ça.

Ça s'était fini...

C'était insupportable. Ça le resterait toujours.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait rassemblé tous ses souvenirs, chaque fragment de phrase, chaque geste, chaque regard – il les avait contemplés longuement, avec une boule dans la gorge, avait voulu les abandonner, leur dire adieu, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il n'avait pas pleuré.

Il s'en était senti fier, sur le moment, et désormais il se disait que s'il avait eu une seule occasion de pleurer dans sa vie, ç'avait été celle-là. Il l'avait manquée.

Il n'avait pas dit adieu, il s'était accroché. Trop fort, trop longtemps, jusqu'à avoir des crampes dans les doigts, des marques irréversibles sur le creux des paumes. Il passait le visage à sa fenêtre, humait les senteurs de l'hiver, appréciait les bruits du printemps, profitait de la chaleur de l'été, admirait les couleurs de l'automne. Il avait douze ans, puis treize, quatorze, quinze, enfin – il n'était définitivement plus un enfant comme alors, il n'entendait plus la voix des esprits gratter contre l'écorce des arbres, ne trouvait plus de trésors au fond des lacs, n'ouvrait plus la bouche pour accueillir la pluie. Il n'était plus un enfant, pas un adulte non plus, pourtant.

Il serrait les mains si fort qu'il pensa ne plus jamais pouvoir les ouvrir.

Il n'avait pas dit adieu. Il avait prononcé les mots, avait regardé les traits dans la neige, avait vu Oikawa se détourner de lui et s'en aller vers un monde qu'il n'était pas prêt à accueillir. Il avait supplié en silence.

_Je ne veux pas partir, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas seul. Pas ici._

_Je ne veux pas te dire adieu. Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il y a au-delà. Je suis ici, juste ici, je resterai ici à jamais. Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas._

_Parce que c'est là que, pour la première fois, je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

_xxxxx_

— Oikawa ?

Oikawa quitta son siège pour s'approcher de la porte de sa salle de classe. Iwaizumi l'attendait, une main sur la nuque, l'air embêté.

— Quoi ?

— Je voulais...

Beaucoup trop de choses. Ses mots se perdaient dans une brume épaisse, le rendant muet et aveugle. Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici ? Qu'avait-il eu envie de dire, quelques secondes plus tôt ?

— ... te souhaiter bonne chance, pour le match de tout à l'heure.

Oikawa lui lança un regard surpris.

— Eh bah, tout arrive. T'es de bonne humeur, Iwa-chan ?

— Exact. Profites-en, le temps que ça dure.

Oikawa eut un sourire.

— J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher, dans ce cas. On va manger, après ça ?

— Tu paies.

— Je croyais que t'étais de bonne humeur !

— Bien essayé, mais j'ai mes limites. Je suis sûr que t'es plus riche que moi, en plus.

— Si je gagne, tout à l'heure, tu paies ?

— Va mourir.

— Si je perds, alors ? En réconfort. Et puis, avec ça, t'as plus de chance de garder ton argent.

Iwaizumi fit mine de réfléchir.

— Très bien. Mais si tu le fais exprès, je mange toute la semaine sur ta note, t'as compris ?

— Tu seras même pas là pour vérifier.

— Makki et Mattsun bossent pour moi en permanence. Ne te crois pas tiré d'affaire juste parce que je ne suis pas dans le coin.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Iwa-chan. J'ai appris à me débarrasser de ma naïveté, les années passant.

— T'aurais dû te débarrasser de ta stupidité, à la place. Ça nous aurait fait des vacances.

— C'était obligatoire, pour traîner avec toi. On ne sait jamais quel genre de sale coup tu prépares.

— Moi ? T'es sûr que tu confonds pas avec quelqu'un ? Au hasard, un certain passeur de ma connaissance...

— Voyons, laisse Tobio-chan tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait, le pauvre.

Iwaizumi appuya deux doigts sur son front, dépité.

— Voilà, ma bonne humeur s'est envolée. T'as un vrai don, tu devrais voir si ça peut pas te rapporter quelque chose.

— Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaie de se mesurer au talent brut ! se moqua Oikawa.

— J'espère que tu perdras.

— Moi aussi. J'ai déjà faim.

Sur ces mots, il lui tira la langue. Iwaizumi ne tarda pas à retourner dans sa propre classe. Il ne se rendit compte de la présence de son léger sourire que lorsque sa voisine de classe lui en fit la remarque.

_De bonne humeur, hein ? On dirait, oui._

_xxxxx_

— J'aurais dû perdre, se plaignit Oikawa. J'ai plus un rond. C'est ta faute. T'as profité de moi.

Iwaizumi ricana.

— Fallait y penser avant, monsieur « je me sens obligé d'écraser tout le monde avec mon service pour me sentir important ». Soyons honnêtes : qu'est-ce que t'essaies de compenser, avec ça ?

— T'aimerais le savoir, hein ?

— Je jugerai pas, je le jure. Enfin, si, je l'avoue, je juge déjà. Mais c'est pas grave, Oikawa, ça arrive à tout le monde.

— Va te faire foutre. Je suis pauvre comme... je sais pas, le mec qui lavait les chiottes de Crésus.

— Ils en avaient, au moins, à l'époque ?

— Évidemment. Il fallait bien qu'ils pissent quelque part.

— Peut-être qu'ils pissaient sur les murs.

— Ça deviendrait invivable après deux semaines. T'imagines l'odeur ?

— Elle peut pas être pire que la tienne juste après l'entraînement.

Oikawa prit un air offensé.

— Mon odeur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable et sexy. C'est les hormones qui veulent ça.

— Dis-leur de revoir leur stratégie. Ça ferait fuir une meute de chiens s'ils avaient le malheur de s'approcher de toi.

— C'est pas les chiens que c'est supposé attirer. Tu veux qu'on parle de _ton_ état après un entraînement ?

— J'ai l'amabilité d'utiliser du déodorant, moi, au moins.

— Ah, c'était du _déodorant_? Pardon, j'avais cru...

Iwaizumi lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

— Je t'en prie, continue.

Mais Oikawa levait les mains devant lui, faussement désolé.

— Voyons, Iwa-chan. Restons-en là, tu veux ? Je ne veux pas que les choses deviennent gênantes entre nous.

— Rien que le fait qu'on me voie avec toi est gênant, à vrai dire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te juge. Ils sont trop occupés à admirer mon élégance et mon charme.

— Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber la naïveté ?

Oikawa laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Tant que c'est pas ton cas, tu sais...

Ils étaient arrivés au croisement où ils se séparaient pour rentrer chacun chez soi. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent.

— Dis, Oikawa...

Celui-ci attendit la suite en silence, intrigué par le ton d'Iwaizumi, un peu trop sérieux pour être normal. Mais ce dernier finit par secouer la tête, à nouveau incapable de trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

— C'est rien. Bon, à demain.

Oikawa ne bougeait pas. Il fronçait les sourcils.

— Iwa-chan. Il y a quelque chose que tu essaies de me dire ?

— Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

— J'en sais rien. Ça fait près d'une semaine que tu me fais ce genre de truc. Commencer une phrase pour l'abandonner à mi-chemin. Si t'as un truc à dire, dis-le. Sois pas timide.

Tout aurait été plus facile s'il ne s'était agi que de timidité. Iwaizumi soutint le regard de son meilleur ami quelques secondes. Il esquissa un sourire.

— C'est rien.

— Tu parles. Tu... oh.

Il s'était interrompu, le nez en l'air, le visage soudain détendu, la bouche entrouverte sur des mots qu'il avait déjà oubliés. Lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

— Regarde, dit-il. Il neige.

C'était vrai. De gros flocons tombaient lentement à la lumière des lampadaires de la rue pour se poser délicatement sur leurs manteaux. L'un d'eux atteignit Iwaizumi sur le bout du nez. Il le balaya d'un geste.

— Ouais, je vois ça, marmonna Iwaizumi.

— Sois un peu plus enthousiaste ! T'es vraiment trop terre-à-terre.

Trop terre-à-terre ? Peut-être. La neige n'était rien de plus que de la neige, après tout. Dans quelques heures, elle aurait disparu, et personne n'aurait même su qu'elle avait été là.

— J'espère que ça restera, dit Oikawa.

— Mouais.

Oikawa le dévisagea un moment, puis sourit.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Ah, Iwa-chan, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? C'est pas la peine de faire le dur, tu sais. Tout le monde a le droit d'être un peu gamin de temps en temps. On a tous commencé par être des enfants, après tout. Ce serait dommage de l'oublier.

Iwaizumi resta muet.

— Enfin, bref, c'est pas qu'il est tard, mais... À demain !

— Oikawa ?

— Oui ? Et ne me lâche pas au milieu de ta phrase, cette fois.

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

— Tu te souviens du jour où... à la fin de notre première année de collège, tu sais...

Oikawa regarda le ciel noir, comme pour y chercher des indices sur le souvenir en question.

— Ah, tu veux parler de notre « cérémonie d'adieu » ?

— Ouais, ça.

— Et donc ?

Iwaizumi s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Rien, ça me l'a un peu rappelé, c'est tout. Je voulais savoir si tu t'en souvenais aussi.

— C'était il y a quoi, ça, trois ans ? Y a intérêt à ce que je m'en souvienne. Le contraire serait plutôt inquiétant. J'ai pas encore Alzheimer, je crois.

Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Iwaizumi sans qu'il ait le temps de les retenir.

— Je crois, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu trop basse, qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais...

Il s'interrompit pour prendre une inspiration.

— J'étais amoureux de toi.

_Et je crois que je le suis à nouveau._

Oikawa perdit progressivement son sourire. Iwaizumi regarda ailleurs, le cœur battant à toute allure.

_Imbécile, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Sombre crétin._

Mais c'était trop tard, désormais. Oikawa le regardait sans comprendre. Pas étonnant. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

— Ah... donc, euh... qu'est-ce que je... C'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

— Je... non. J'en sais rien.

— D'accord...

Les jambes d'Iwaizumi se mirent à bouger sans son accord. Les avertissements hurlés dans son esprit ne menaient à rien – il ne les écoutait pas. Il n'écoutait plus grand-chose d'autre que les battements beaucoup trop bruyants de son cœur.

Ses mains effleurèrent les joues de son meilleur ami puis s'y posèrent maladroitement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Il se pencha en avant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu –_

Le baiser ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. La plus longue qu'il n'avait jamais eu à vivre. Un pas en arrière – Oikawa reprenait sa respiration. Iwaizumi ne le regarda même pas.

— Pardon, murmura enfin le passeur, puis il se détourna et reprit sa route sans rien ajouter de plus, sans même se retourner.

Iwaizumi resta immobile. Mes mains tremblent, constata-t-il en silence. Pourquoi ? Je ne leur avais rien demandé.

Il se mit à marcher, lentement, ignorant la neige qui lui collait au visage.

_Idiot. C'est moi qui aurais dû m'excuser._

Il s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main et continua son chemin.

_xxxxx_

La neige, au matin, avait disparu. Elle ne revint que quelques jours plus tard, pour ne plus s'arrêter, cette fois.

Iwaizumi, le menton appuyé sur une de ses mains, la regardait tomber à travers la fenêtre de sa classe. En face de lui, Makki et Mattsun débattaient à propos du dernier épisode d'une série qu'ils suivaient tous les deux – Iwaizumi n'en connaissait pas le titre, et il ne l'intéressait pas.

— Tu lui as parlé ? À Oikawa.

Le regard d'Iwaizumi se détacha de la fenêtre pour se poser sur Hanamaki.

— Pourquoi je le ferais ? marmonna-t-il.

— Pour vous réconcilier ?

— On ne s'est pas disputés. Et au passage, c'est lui qui m'évite, pas l'inverse.

— Donc, tu vas laisser ça comme ça ?

La nuance de reproche au fond de sa voix ne lui échappa pas. Il grogna.

— Il n'y a rien à arranger. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

— Pas la peine d'être agressif, intervint Mattsun. C'était qu'une suggestion. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas celui qui passe ses pauses tout seul, au final. Enfin, tant que ça ne te dérange pas de les prendre avec nous...

Iwaizumi retourna à sa contemplation.

Après les cours, il remonta son écharpe sur son nez pour se protéger du froid. Quelques membres de l'équipe le saluèrent en passant devant lui pour se rendre au gymnase. Comme d'habitude, Oikawa ne se trouvait pas parmi eux ; il passait par l'arrière du bâtiment, désormais, comme pour être certain de ne croiser personne sur sa route – surtout pas Iwaizumi, si c'était possible.

Iwaizumi n'en disait rien. Il avait été stupide. Il l'avait mérité.

Allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre, il rejouait la scène, encore et encore, incapable de penser à autre chose. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour retrouver les sensations de ses lèvres sur les siennes – humides et un peu trop froides, mais il neigeait, après tout, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Son cœur accélérait à nouveau, par émotion, par nervosité, par regret, peut-être – sûrement. Il avait fait le pire choix possible. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

_Regarde-toi, maintenant. Pas étonnant qu'Oikawa ait fui. N'importe qui l'aurait fait. Ça se fait pas, de prendre les gens par surprise comme ça._

Il aurait peut-être dû s'excuser. Retrouver Oikawa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tourner les talons, lui dire que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il avait déjà oublié, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tout recommencer comme avant.

Oikawa accepterait peut-être. Non ; Oikawa accepterait sûrement.

Il se redressa sur son lit brusquement.

Bien sûr qu'Oikawa accepterait. Oikawa accepterait n'importe quoi. Oikawa, qui n'avait pas d'autre ami que lui, dont les coéquipiers se méfiaient toujours un peu, dont Hatake avait remarqué l'isolement bien avant quiconque.

_Tu n'es pas celui qui passe ses pauses tout seul, au final._

Non, bien sûr, parce qu'il avait Makki et Mattsun, ou bien ses camarades de classe, ou même les autres première année. Et si tous ceux-là disparaissaient, il n'aurait qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre – c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

Il se souvint de ce jour, quand il avait sept ou huit ans, où Oikawa et lui s'étaient disputés pour une raison qu'il avait oubliée, si fort qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole pendant près d'un mois entier. Il n'avait pas fallu deux jours à Iwaizumi pour se trouver d'autres compagnons de jeu – les autres enfants l'aimaient bien, en général, et l'approchaient volontiers. Il avait imaginé qu'il en allait de même pour Oikawa ; il avait eu tort. Il l'avait compris en le voyant accroupi dans le parc, seul, murmurant des mots qui lui étaient exclusivement réservés.

Ça l'avait rendu triste.

Rien n'avait changé depuis.

Je ne suis pas seulement son meilleur ami, réalisa-t-il enfin. Je suis le seul. Qu'est-ce que je fous, putain ? Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Il savait très bien pourquoi.

Il avait oublié de regarder. Il s'était contenté de l'image du Oikawa Tooru gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire d'enfant ; il l'avait chérie et aimée des années durant et, tout à sa contemplation, en avait oublié de regarder en avant.

Oikawa n'avait aucun ami, finalement.

_Pas étonnant qu'il ait fui, non. C'est toi qui n'avais rien compris. Toutes ces années passées à rêver d'une illusion. Toutes ses années à détourner le regard de la réalité, à adorer un souvenir depuis longtemps parti en fumée._

_Ton amitié ne vaut rien, pourtant il y tient plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre. Un dévouement que tu as omis de lui rendre. Tu sais comment on appelle ça ? De la cruauté. Tu vas le perdre, tu t'en rends compte ? Et ce sera ta faute. Ta faute._

_Qu'il t'aime ou qu'il ne t'aime pas, il te le montrera peut-être, mais il n'en dira rien. Tu sais pourquoi ?_

Il savait.

_Imbécile. Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile..._

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. S'excuser ne mènerait à rien. Il ne voulait pas que tout redevienne comme avant. Il voulait se faire pardonner pour tout. Il voulait qu'Oikawa comprenne. Qu'il le déteste, s'il en avait envie, ça n'avait pas d'importance ; il voulait simplement lui parler. Et il savait qu'Oikawa n'écouterait pas. Il avait peur, lui aussi – pourquoi l'aurait-il écouté ?

Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus sur le paysage hivernal. Il aurait pu se rendre directement chez Oikawa, attendre là jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte de le voir, mais ça resterait alors contre sa volonté, ce qui n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose...

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il s'agenouilla au sol, se pencha jusqu'à être nez à nez avec le plancher, puis chercha sous son lit la boîte qu'il en avait tirée quelques mois plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit.

Elle était pleine d'un joyeux bric-à-brac entassé durant plusieurs hivers et étés de leur enfance ; il y retrouva des figurines perdues depuis longtemps, des morceaux de papier chiffonnés, des petites billes et cailloux trouvés un peu partout, des cartes de fidélité expirées – pourquoi ? –, une vieille peluche éventrée dans laquelle il se rappelait avoir caché des preuves de l'implication de la sœur d'Oikawa dans les services secrets, un livre dont on avait entouré des mots au hasard, des cartes postales envoyées à l'un et à l'autre à chaque vacances passées séparés, une fiole vide, et même un vieux tamagotchi qui, au grand étonnement d'Iwaizumi, fonctionnait encore.

Et, tout au fond, une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit : « défense d'ouvrir », qu'il ouvrit tout de même. Il en sortit une petite carte carrée, découpée à la main, décorée de motifs mystérieux qui avaient dû avoir un sens, une éternité plus tôt. Il se releva, la carte en main, débarrassa son bureau et se mit au travail. Quand il eut terminé, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il bâilla longuement, s'habilla et s'endormit sitôt allongé sur le lit.

Par chance, le lendemain était un jour férié ; il le mit à profit afin de tout placer comme il le fallait. Il était près de quatorze heures quand il en eut enfin terminé. Satisfait, il inspira longuement l'air glacial et se dirigea vers la maison de son meilleur ami qui, vu l'heure, devait sans doute se trouver chez lui. Il referma l'enveloppe qu'il tenait en main, la glissa par la boîte aux lettres et sonna avant de s'en aller en vitesse.

Ça fonctionnerait peut-être. Oikawa n'avait pas pu oublier ; il n'était pas aussi borné que lui. Il n'en saurait rien avant un moment, de toute façon ; rien ne servait de rester ici.

Il partit s'acheter à manger, traîna un peu dehors, rentra chez lui pour regarder un match de volley diffusé à la télévision. Il se demanda si Oikawa jouerait le jeu, mais rejeta cette question aussitôt ; il verrait bien le moment venu.

Le moment arriva plus tôt que prévu, sous forme d'une lettre abandonnée dans l'entrée ; il ouvrit l'enveloppe vierge sans précaution et sourit en en retirant une copie conforme de la carte carrée, seulement différente par les dessins qui y avaient été tracés lors de leur création. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_T'avais gardé ça, toi aussi ? Idiot._

Il déplia le morceau de papier qui l'accompagnait. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un minuscule plan tracé à la va-vite ; sans plus attendre, Iwaizumi enfila sa veste et se rendit au lieu indiqué, qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu. Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant de rue qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie d'Oikawa depuis leur première année de collège. Il n'y vit rien de particulier, tout d'abord ; puis, en cherchant aux alentours, il finit par tomber sur une autre enveloppe, manifestement faite main, contenant d'autres indications qui le menèrent au parc dans lequel il avait beaucoup joué, enfant. Il était vide, à cette heure, et trouver l'indice suivant ne fut pas bien difficile ; il était calé entre deux planches de bois au-dessus de la tour au toboggan et un peu humide à cause de la neige. Le jeu de piste continua un moment, l'obligeant à résoudre des énigmes alambiquées, à fouiller entre les interstices de chaque mur sous les yeux de passants médusés, et même, une fois, à plonger les mains dans une poubelle publique quasiment pleine – elle ne se situait pas à un endroit fréquenté, heureusement, et Oikawa avait eu la bonté de lui fournir des gants en latex en prévision dans l'enveloppe précédente.

Il trouva la dernière près des grilles du lycée. Elle contenait des indications détaillées sur le chemin à prendre. Il les suivit sans broncher.

Il arriva devant un minuscule passage entre deux maisons. S'arrêta. Il le reconnaissait, bien sûr. Il y avait abandonné son enfance, trois ans plus tôt. La fin du voyage, pensa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

Il n'était pas dix-neuf heures, mais déjà la nuit était tombée. Les lampadaires n'éclairaient pas grand-chose. Il parcourut l'endroit des yeux un moment, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice de ce qu'avait bien pu y laisser Oikawa.

Un tas de neige attira son attention. Il sourit. C'était bien son genre, après tout.

Cachée en dessous, une boîte métallique attendait patiemment d'être ouverte. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une vieille figurine en plastique en forme d'extraterrestre verdâtre qu'Iwaizumi avait sorti de sa propre boîte la veille au soir. L'autre statuette, un dinosaure brun à qui il manquait un morceau de patte avant, avait été remplacée par une figurine de Godzilla nettement plus petite. La voir lui tira un sourire – il se souvenait l'avoir tirée d'un minuscule distributeur à l'entrée d'un magasin et l'avoir offerte à son meilleur ami faute d'un meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire, le jour de ses sept ans.

La lettre qu'il y avait laissée avait disparu, elle aussi. Il se demanda si Oikawa l'avait lue. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Son cœur se serra légèrement, par crainte, peut-être, mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il lut le petit mot calé sous les pieds de l'extraterrestre.

« J'ai été obligé de le remplacer. Je suis plus grand que toi, Iwa-chan. Pas la peine de faire semblant. »

Tu parles, se dit-il, on fait quasiment la même taille. Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Oikawa.

Il se releva, la boîte entre les mains, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

_xxxxx_

Oikawa était seul. Les autres avaient dû finir l'entraînement depuis un moment, maintenant.

Il ne se retourna pas quand Iwaizumi entra dans la salle en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Il se concentrait.

Son service atterrit dehors. Iwaizumi le vit retenir un soupir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda soudain Oikawa sans même se tourner vers lui. Ne reste pas là à regarder.

Iwaizumi déposa la boîte au sol et entra sur le terrain.

Il n'avait plus frappé les passes d'Oikawa depuis un moment. En avoir l'occasion lui apprit à quel point ça lui avait manqué ; la sensation était toute différente de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir avec un autre passeur, comme celui de l'équipe de quartier qui l'aidaient à s'entraîner depuis son exclusion, Junta ou n'importe qui d'autre. C'était familier, agréable, et les gestes qu'il avait appris à maîtriser depuis ses débuts dans le volley-ball lui semblaient plus naturels que jamais. Ils avaient été longtemps partenaires de jeu ; avec un peu de chance, ils le resteraient longtemps encore.

Au bout d'un moment, Oikawa arrêta de jouer. Il faisait tourner la balle entre ses deux mains, immobile. Iwaizumi ne parla pas. Il attendit.

— Je te déteste, Iwa-chan.

— Je suppose que je l'ai mérité, répondit Iwaizumi.

— Tu l'as mérité. J'aurais pu pleurer, tu sais.

— Tu ne l'as pas fait ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Menteur.

Oikawa frappa un service smashé qui rebondit bruyamment au sol. Enfin, son regard croisa celui d'Iwaizumi. Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

— Tu n'as pas de preuves, dit-il.

Iwaizumi s'avança vers lui. Il sortit la petite carte de sa poche et la lui tendit.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu avais gardé tout ça, déclara Oikawa. Tu es plus sentimental que tu en as l'air.

— C'est toi qui l'avais cachée sous mon lit, je te rappelle.

— Il ne fallait pas que ma sœur la trouve. C'est elle qui est tombée sur l'enveloppe, d'ailleurs. Elle était en visite. Elle s'est bien foutue de moi.

Iwaizumi lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

— Enfin, je suppose qu'elle a l'habitude, poursuivit Oikawa. Elle a dû en supporter pas mal, la pauvre. Elle est...

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence. Il inspira longuement. Se frotta un œil.

— Je ne pleure pas, l'avisa-t-il avant qu'Iwaizumi n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. N'essaie pas de dire le contraire.

— Je ne dis rien.

— J'espère. Parce que je ne pleure pas.

Il renifla. Iwaizumi baissa les yeux. Tu ne trompes personne, pensa-t-il. Arrête de faire semblant.

Puis il traversa le terrain et, d'un mouvement hésitant, tendit les bras vers son meilleur ami.

— Je ne pleure pas, sanglota-t-il.

— Je sais.

Il l'enlaça doucement, jusqu'à ce que cesse le tremblement des épaules d'Oikawa, une main caressant son dos dans l'espoir de lui apporter au moins un peu de réconfort, de se faire pardonner pour tout ce qui lui pesait encore sur le cœur. Oikawa avait posé le front contre son épaule, les yeux fermés, et étouffait ses sanglots dans les plis de son t-shirt.

— Je ne suis pas un très bon ami, hein ? souffla Iwaizumi d'une voix rauque.

Oikawa s'accrocha un peu plus à lui.

_xxxxx_

Il faisait nuit noire, désormais. Les rues étaient grises et jaunes, presque vides. Ils ne croisèrent personne en revenant du gymnase. Le silence était tel que le bruit de leur pas dans la neige semblait résonner contre les murs des habitations qui éclairaient la route de leurs fenêtres illuminées.

Iwaizumi rentra dans un konbini pour en sortir avec une boisson chaude dans chaque main. Il en tendit une à Oikawa qui l'accepta sans un mot et partit s'asseoir sur un banc tout proche.

Le passeur porta la boisson à sa bouche et grimaça.

— Tu te venges de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à Iwaizumi qui sirotait tranquillement la sienne.

— Mmh ?

— C'est trop amer.

— T'as qu'à me le laisser et t'en chercher un autre, dans ce cas.

— Pas envie. J'ai pas d'argent, en plus.

Le silence, à nouveau. Oikawa observait la fumée s'élever et disparaître dans le noir. Pendant un instant, Iwaizumi hésita à lui parler de la lettre. Il n'en fit rien.

— On devrait y aller, dit Oikawa. Ma mère va se demander où j'ai disparu.

Ils se remirent en route. Iwaizumi aurait voulu lancer une conversation, n'importe laquelle, quelque chose pour meubler le silence. Il ne trouva rien – tout lui semblait futile, comme si évoquer quoi que ce soit d'autre que les événements de la journée pouvait briser quelque chose, un lien encore trop fragile pour être mis à l'épreuve.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination quand il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

— Oikawa, mh, pour tout ça...

Oikawa l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Tais-toi. N'en parlons plus. Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

Iwaizumi s'immobilisa. Ça en avait. Bien sûr que ça en avait. Il avait encore des choses à dire – les écrire avait été un bon début, mais il n'en était pas pleinement satisfait.

— Non, écoute, persévéra-t-il. J'étais sérieux, à propos de ça. J'ai été stupide. C'était stupide de ma part. Si j'avais prêté un peu plus attention à... enfin, je... (Il expira.) Je serai toujours...

— Par pitié, Iwa-chan. C'est gênant.

Pas la peine de le lui dire. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il en perturbait sa respiration. Il sentait le sang lui monter aux joues. Avec un peu de chance, Oikawa n'en verrait rien – il faisait nuit, après tout.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai toujours ton meilleur ami. Je serai là. Je...

— Je sais.

— On est partenaires, pas vrai ? Ce serait dommage de ruiner un duo comme le nôtre. Ça n'arrivera pas, de toute façon. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Voilà.

Il se sentait ridicule, mais il l'avait dit. Il passa une main dans sa nuque. Oikawa lui sourit.

— Voilà, dit-il.

— Voilà.

— Merci pour ce beau discours, Iwa-chan. Ça me va droit au cœur.

_Continue de te moquer. Je sais que t'as bien compris._

Il y eut un moment d'immobilité, comme s'ils hésitaient tous deux à ajouter quelque chose, à faire un mouvement de plus, un pas vers l'avant.

Oikawa reprit le premier la parole.

— Bonne idée, la chasse au trésor. Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de te fatiguer à faire ça.

— Une enquête de détective. Ça faisait longtemps.

— Y a que toi pour venir avec des idées pareilles. T'aurais pu simplement frapper à ma porte.

— Tout le monde a le droit d'être un peu gamin de temps en temps, non ?

— Ah, tu m'as eu. Mais c'était sympa, finalement. Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs.

— À moi aussi.

Oikawa lui sourit.

— Bon... il faut que je rentre, dit-il. À la prochaine, je suppose.

— Ah... ouais. À la prochaine.

Le passeur tourna les talons. Iwaizumi, lui, ne bougea pas. Rattrape-le, ordonna une voix venue des tréfonds de son esprit, et il aurait voulu obéir, mais il s'en sentait incapable, comme si ses pieds restaient profondément cloués au sol.

Il voulut l'appeler, mais sa voix refusait de lui répondre, et il n'avait d'autre choix que de le regarder s'éloigner, exactement comme ce jour où, enfants, ils avaient décidé de se dire adieu, où Iwaizumi avait eu le cœur brisé.

_Reste. Je n'irai nulle part, j'ai promis. Reviens, s'il te plaît._

Et, comme s'il l'avait entendu, Oikawa revint sur ses pas avec sur le visage une expression indéfinissable, fruit d'une réflexion silencieuse dont il ne saurait jamais rien.

— Iwa-chan ?

Iwaizumi releva la tête vers lui.

— C'est juste que, je me disais... tu crois pas qu'on devrait, mmh... enfin, ce serait pas mal si on réessayait, tu penses pas ? Juste comme ça. Pour voir. C'était pas si désagréable que ça, la dernière fois. Enfin, bref... fais-moi taire, s'il te plaît, ça commence à être embarrassant.

Un spasme agita les lèvres d'Iwaizumi.

— Tu parles de...?

— Arrête de faire comme si ! T'es un monstre.

Iwaizumi, cette fois, eut un large sourire. Il posa les mains sur ses joues, le souffle court. Oikawa le regardait droit dans les yeux.

— T'es sûr que tu veux ? demanda enfin Iwaizumi.

— Aah, arrête ça !

— Arrêter quoi ?

Les mains d'Oikawa s'agrippèrent à ses poignets.

— Je suis sûr. Arrête de faire le con.

Iwaizumi rassembla son courage puis s'avança, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent enfin celles de son meilleur ami. Elles s'en éloignèrent un peu, s'y posèrent à nouveau avec plus d'assurance, furent interrompues par un sourire impossible à retenir plus longtemps.

— Ça te fait rire ? demanda Oikawa.

— Je ne ris pas.

— Tu parles. T'as l'air trop heureux, Iwa-chan.

— Oh, la ferme.

— Essaie de ne pas sourire. Essaie juste.

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'exécuter ; il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

— Tu vois ? fit Oikawa. Impossible. Trop mignon.

— Je ferais attention à ce que je dis, à ta place.

— C'est une menace ?

— Bien vu, prince de la déduction.

Oikawa rit, et Iwaizumi appuya son front contre le sien.

Il décida qu'il resterait comme ça pour l'éternité, tant pis s'il devait ensuite se transformer en poussière.

_xxxxx_

_Cher Oikawa (C'est comme ça qu'on est censé commencer, non ?),_

_La littérature, c'est pas mon truc. J'ai toujours été meilleur en math, au final, mais les maths ne vont pas m'être d'une grande utilité, ici, alors je préfère te prévenir : on ne sait jamais._

_Je ne suis pas bon avec les mots, mais c'est rien, c'est pas grave. Il fallait que ça sorte d'une façon ou d'une autre, de toute façon, et c'est étrangement plus facile de le faire sans devoir te regarder dans les yeux – si j'arrive à m'y remettre un jour._

_Je ne relirai pas ce truc, et t'as pas intérêt à en parler devant moi si tu ne veux pas me voir mourir de honte. Enfin, dans quelques temps, qui sait ? Quelques mois ou quelques années, quand le souvenir arrêtera de m'arracher le cœur, quand il me fera rire, nous fera rire, j'espère – c'est toujours mieux que d'en pleurer, à ce moment-là, alors, on en reparlera. J'ai déjà peur de ce que je vais y retrouver. Des bêtises, sans aucun doute, mais des bêtises utiles, des bêtises sensées, parce que, crois-moi, elles viennent du fond du cœur._

_Je t'interdis de le répéter à quiconque, tu me lis bien ? De toute façon, c'est pas la peine, personne ne te croira._

_Donc, j'en étais où ? Nulle part, d'accord. J'ai rien dit, encore, et j'ai déjà envie de prendre l'air, de tout laisser tomber, parce que cette histoire est ridicule. Elle ne l'est pas tellement. Pas du tout._

_Comment font les gens quand le besoin de se faire pardonner prend le pas sur tout le reste, quand ils ont commis des erreurs irréparables, quand ils viennent à peine d'en prendre eux-même conscience ? Que disent-ils, seulement ? « Pardon » ? « Je suis désolé » ?..._

_Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement, et pour tout, pour chaque seconde où j'ai décidé d'être aveugle, chaque mensonge qui s'est échappé de ma bouche, avec ou contre ma volonté. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu tenir mes promesses, de ne pas avoir été là quand il le fallait, d'avoir laissé le démon prendre possession de mon corps, à nouveau – j'avais juré, j'aimerais jurer encore, cent fois s'il le faut, assez pour devenir quelqu'un de digne de ta confiance, qui dira : « je ne trahirai plus jamais » sans avoir peur de mentir. Je suis désolé d'avoir été égoïste et prétentieux, d'avoir été trop faible pour te regarder en face et te dire tout ce que j'avais à avouer. Je suis désolé d'avoir fermé les yeux une fois de plus, une fois de trop, de t'avoir imposé ma fierté stupide et mon égocentrisme à deux balles._

_C'est peut-être impardonnable, après tout._

_J'aimerais dire que je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière, mais ce serait malhonnête. Je ne veux pas retourner sur mes pas ; je veux attraper mes erreurs à bras le corps, en faire quelque chose de nouveau, construire les fondations d'un avenir au ciel plus clair et plus clément._

_J'en fais trop, hein ? Enfin, t'as compris l'idée._

_Je suis désolé d'avoir ignoré tout ce que tu ne disais pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit : « j'étais amoureux de toi ». J'ai menti, là aussi._

_Je le suis toujours. Je le serai encore longtemps, j'imagine. Ça me fait un peu peur, pour tout dire. C'est bête, hein ? J'ai passé des années à enterrer tout ça là où je n'aurais plus à en entendre parler, mais ça ne disparaîtra pas, j'en suis sûr, désormais. C'est comme ça. On ne peut rien y faire._

_Mais tu sais quoi ? L'important n'est pas là._

_Je t'ai toujours aimé, même avant ça, depuis le tout début, quand on n'était rien d'autre que de futurs explorateur et astrophysicien, quand tu passais ton temps à me casser les oreilles avec tes extraterrestres, quand j'attrapais des insectes simplement pour te faire peur, quand on sautait dans les flaques d'eau pour voir s'il s'y cachait un portail vers un nouvel univers. Je t'aimerai toujours, qu'importe ce qui nous arrive, qu'importe si tu me pardonnes ou pas, si nos routes se séparent. Tu es mon meilleur ami – voilà ce qui importe. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Si le monde venait à sombrer, s'il s'avérait que tout, autour, était un terrible et vaste mensonge, si tout disparaissait pour de bon, ce serait la seule, la dernière vérité, la plus immuable de toutes. Tu es mon meilleur ami et, cette fois, je ferai en sorte d'être digne de rester le tien._

_Il y a une éternité, j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai avancé dans le noir pour rejoindre le son de ta voix dans l'espoir d'y trouver une chance de guérison. J'ai suivi ton appel, sans jamais douter du fait que je la trouverais dans tes bras grand ouverts._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour._

_Mes bras sont ouverts, et je ne bougerai pas, je ne me tairai pas, j'attendrai, toujours s'il le faut, que tes mains retrouvent les miennes malgré l'absence de lumière. Je suis là, et j'y resterai. Je n'irai nulle part. Pas sans toi._

_J'espère que tu croiras en moi comme alors. Que tu accepteras que je croies en toi._

_Voilà, c'est tout. C'était sûrement ridicule, un peu cliché, un peu naïf, aussi. Et alors ?_

_J'ai jamais été bon en littérature, et je le suis encore moins en conclusions, alors je vais laisser ça là._

_À la prochaine, Oikawa._

_PS : Et si tu oses citer ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase de ce truc, je te jure, sans mentir, je te jure que je t'explose._

_xxxxx_

Il était allongé dans l'herbe. Le ciel était bleu et clair, la prairie d'un vert tendre et agréable, pourtant tombaient sur lui des flocons de neige qui se posaient sur ses bras et son front, des petits points d'une fraîcheur bienvenue.

Il connaissait la suite. Une main dans la sienne. Tiède, cette fois. Rassurante. Il se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil, à nouveau. Il résista.

— Iwa-chan.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Tooru, couché à côté de lui, le dévisageait sans embarras. Il avait le visage qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir – celui d'un Oikawa de quinze ans, en première année à Aobajôsai, bien loin du petit garçon qu'il avait été.

— Te revoilà, marmonna Iwaizumi.

— Je suis toujours là. Tant que tu veux de moi.

— Je sais.

Il se releva. Lui sourit, un sourire sincère qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais offert ici. Tooru ferma les yeux.

— Mais tu n'en as plus besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

— Dans ce cas...

Le paysage se transforma soudain. La prairie avait disparu ; désormais, il était debout dans une ruelle sombre, de la neige jusqu'aux chevilles, habillé d'un épais manteau qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis au moins trois ans.

Tooru, debout face à lui, à nouveau jeune, le contemplait en silence.

— Encore ? demanda Iwaizumi.

— Tu n'avais pas dit adieu.

— J'avais peur.

— Mais plus maintenant.

Iwaizumi réfléchit.

— Non, c'est vrai.

Puis il s'approcha d'Oikawa et le prit dans ses bras, comme ce jour-là, de son plein gré, cette fois.

— Adieu, Tooru. Je suis content de t'avoir eu pour meilleur ami.

Oikawa ne répondit pas. Un dernier sourire, et il avait disparu.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, désormais. L'aventure ne se terminait pas là. Elle continuait ailleurs, elle continuerait longtemps, là où la vie se poursuivait sans faire attention aux cérémonies d'adieu ou aux promesses non tenues, aux larmes disséminées aux quatre coins du vent, aux rires des enfants, des adultes, et de ceux qui n'en étaient pas vraiment.

 


End file.
